Trans Claim
by Kyounney-Blood-Rose
Summary: Summary: It's utter mayhem when you throw together a spoiled demon and a woman who has had nothing to do with men... EVER! Add a band, some odd unexplainable marks and a whole school of knowing demons and gossiping humans; you do the math.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

Summary: It's utter mayhem when you throw together a spoiled demon and a woman who has had nothing to do with men... EVER! Add a band, some odd unexplainable marks and a whole school of knowing demons and gossiping humans; you do the math.

Characters:

Inuyasha Takeshi:

Age: 18 (demon) 51 (human)

Bio: Inuyasha Takeshi is the son of the CEO of a major international business company called "Demon int." He is the younger of two brothers. Arrogant, sexy and the captain of the basketball team; he's got it all going for him... not to mention the hottest, but the sluttiest, girl in the school. He's fit to rule in the school and on stage with his band "Demonic" at the biggest club in the city.

Family: Inutaisho Takeshi; Izioa Takeshi; Sesshomaru Takeshi

School: Yokai Academy

Job: lead singer in Demonic

Kagome Higurashi

Age: 17

Bio: Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of a working middle-class mother and the grand-daughter to a cranky, old priest. She is practically a mother herself, taking care of her brother day-in; day-out. She a good student, but is constantly out due to "sickness" or some almost lethal accident. This "sickness" is an addiction to blood, her own blood. Nobody knows about this of course, but it would be an easy piece of black-mail if someone were to find out. She plays many instruments, but she is most talented with her natural gift of voice. Though she would never sing for anyone but her best friend and her shower wall.

Family: Suki Higurashi; Kaito Higurashi; Gramps Higurashi; Sota Higurashi

School: Yokai Academy

Job: N/A

Sango Kashinora

Age: 17

Bio: Sango is an heir to an ancient clan of demon slayers, and no matter how she doesn't want it, everything seems to push her to that occupation. She is talented with a large bone boomerang that was blessed by her best friend to kill any demon on contact. She is an average student, a beautiful woman, and a teenager who knows how to strut her stuff. She is constantly stalked by a lecherous demon who keeps asking her to bear his children. She can play guitar and beat anybody at volleyball. She is constantly worried about her best friends ailments and tries her best to help out when she can. Sango takes care of her little brother while her parents are busy running a sister company to "Demon int."

Family: Kanna Kashinora; Daniel Kashinora; Sota Kashinora

School: Yokai Academy

Job: N/A

Miroku Houshi

Age: 18 (demon) 52 (human)

Bio: A demon who has lived with the Takeshi's almost his whole life. He was abandoned as a pup and was fortunate to befriend one of the prestige family's sons. He is a starter for the varsity basketball team, best friend to the most popular guy in school and a notorious ladies man. His recent affections have been for a young and talented girl who is prone to slapping him during his advances. He plays the drums and sings back-up for "Demonic" and is either at his drum set or flirting with anything wearing a skirt.

Family: N/A; lives with Takeshi family

School: Yokai Academy

Job: drummer and back-up for Demonic

Sesshomaru Takeshi

Age: 23 (demon) 54 (human)

Bio: More responsible of the two Takeshi brothers. He works with his father in the company, learning the family business. He is preparing to take over his half of the company. He has found his mate but has yet to tell her.

Family:Inutaisho Takeshi; Izioa Takeshi; Inuyasha Takeshi

School: N/A

Job: Assistant CEO at Demon int. Part-Time teacher at Yokai Academy

Rin Dango

Age: 19

Bio: Rin is a quiet woman. She lives secluded in her apartment and has lived on her own since her parents were killed by a demon when she was 15. She is supported the job of manager to Demonic and taking care of the Takeshi estate. She has no siblings or children. Because her family was separate from the rest of her relatives, they had no idea she was even alive. She has never really spoken to any of her employers at the estate, but recently she has fallen for one of the young lords of the house.

Family: N/A

School: N/A

Job: house keeper and band manager for Demonic

Naraku Shinigami

Age: 40 (demon) 102 (human)

Bio: Naraku is a demon who has been a rival of Inutaisho for many years. He is a vicious boss and an abusive father. He has two daughters, Kanna and Kagura. Kagura ran from home at 18 and has never been seen since she left; it is suspected that she ran to the states with her human mate. Kanna was not so fortunate. She was caught as she was walking out the back door and her father beat her until she was blind. Her demon abilities give her the ability to sense auras, but no longer can she see anything but the black of her father.

Family: Kanna Shinigami; Kagura (last name currently unknown)

School: N/A

Job: CEO of Miasma inc.

* * *

Chapter 1

The crowd applauded... no; they went nuts! You could hear nothing but shrieking girls and some guys who were screaming like girls (You know the horrible noise) for laughs. Looking over the crowd I saw no one who really stood out. It was like someone had taken a sponge and wiped it right across the auditorium; smudgy. I recognized not one person, of course my girlfriend bailed, probably to go play with one of her boy toys. Slut. I hated the woman, but every time I tried to tell her I was breaking up with her she ignored me.

I sighed as I helped pack up the drum-set and took one last glance at the large room we had just performed in. The crowd was now sparse and still I could see nobody there clearly. Nothing distinct, nothing interesting. I caught a whiff of a woman's perfume and instantly thought of my mom. She had always worn the same perfume. It was a simple fragrance that smelled of cherry blossoms and an undertone of jasmine. I had come to relate that smell to home over the years. My excitement flared.

I didn't see my mother... No ebony hair that was always held in a loose bun. No simple floral tee that she was so given to wear. Everyone was still a smudge.

God I needed coffee.

* * *

"Did you like the concert?" Sango was ecstatic about the last 3 hours I could have done without.

I answered her with silence and continued to walk to the parking lot. My last hope to get away from my overly hyper friend was my mp3 I kept hidden in the pocket of my snug jeans. I thought maybe Sango would eventually get the hint and shut up, but apparently the hot drummer of the band dulled her perception. When we finally got to her car I was blessed a few moments of silence as she attempted to unlock the doors to her new car. What ever happened to good old turn-key locks? Her car had all the bells and whistles: too many buttons on the dash, an electronic key and a stereo that could make your ears bleed. As proud as Sango was about her new baby, she had no idea how to get in the God-forsaken car.

She did a little dance, I thought she had to go pee, but apparently Sango finally unlocked the car doors. She got in the driver's side and I dutifully sat in the passenger's seat. "So do you want to go straight home or do want to go get something to eat?"

"Kaito's home with Sota so we can go grab coffee or something and head to your place." I answered with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I was about as excited a little kid sitting in church. Yays for me.

"Kagome... you're not coming down with something again; are you?" Sango focused with all her might to keep the steering wheel straight on the four-lane highway.

"No I'm not coming down with something... I just have a headache." I whispered the last statement, hoping that Sango didn't hear. I could never be anything but honest with my best friend since we were sevies in Jr. high. It was actually kind of funny really. We knew each other before seventh grade, but then, we hated each others guts. Nothing could get us to sit in the same room without complaining about each other.

"Do need an aspirin?" Dammit. She heard. Now she'll go into mama mode and treat me like a glass doll. Thin, fragile and ready to break if you even look at me wrong.

"No I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She pestered.

I didn't answer again, hoping she would get the message this time. It worked. The rest of the car ride was in silence so I put in my headphones and was swayed by the strings and choir of a grand symphony. I closed my eyes and dozed. Not thinking for a moment that I might not open them again.

* * *

A/N: R/R.... I hope you enjoy the wonderful cliffy! **dances around** Have fun figuring out what's next. Until then ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

I saw white. Fuzzy white, everything blurred together to make a sloppy mess. My headache was still there in full force. There was an annoying sting in my neck and the steady ping of a machine. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Someone turn that mother fucking machine off before I kill it myself.

Apparently I spoke out loud because I heard a chuckle and a grunt from somewhere else in the room. The fog cleared and I saw wires, tubes, flowers... What the hell? Did someone die or something? If this was heaven I wanted out. I looked to my right and there was a demon in a white coat turning a knob that apparently controlled the sound to the machine who's life I just threatened.

"Welcome to the land of the living Miss Higurashi. How are you feeling?" The land of the living? Huh. I wasn't so sure.

"Lost." I answered, my voice a pathetic rasp.

"I'm not surprised. You are one lucky girl. You were hit when your friend turned a little to soon. The car, at least on your side was crushed like an empty beer-can. In most cases you should be dead. Yet here you are with not so much as a broken bone."

"You make me feel so wanted. Great."

"Ha, not that I don't like the company, but under different circumstances would be much more preferable. Do you realize if not for Mr Takeshi's quick thinking, you'd be dead."

"Mr. Takeshi?" I raised a brow, that name sounded familiar.

"My name is Inuyasha. I hate when people call me Mr. Takeshi." When he spoke it finally registered that there was another person in the room. He walked over and brushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "I was panicking and thought of what I could do. I was In the back seat of the car that smashed your friends."

I was a little confused by his explanation. "Are you apologizing?" I asked and raised my brow again.

"No!" He almost shouted. "I'm merely saying that when you get the whole story on this you won't kill me later."

"Why would I kill you? You saved me by doing whatever you did." I sat there confused for a second, "What did you do?"

Inubaka, or whatever his name was, choked on his words, turned red and sat back down in the chair he was sprawled in a second ago.

"Well you see, your injuries were much more substantial than a bump on the head. Mr. uuuh... I mean Inuyasha was brilliant and performed a blood transfer." He cleared his throat, "It's essentially a demon ritual for mates to perform that makes them one in the same. You see, by giving you his blood, Inuyasha gave you the ability of demons. You were able to heal with nothing but a bump on the head when you started with injuries that would have easily killed a human."

"What? So I'm not human?" I asked with sarcastic humor.

They both flinched,

"Oh God, what happened to me?" I desperately asked the both of them.

"Well... umm... Miss Higurashi..." The doctor trailed off.

In the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha pick up a mirror that looked like it was for little kids when they went to the dentist. He held it out to me and I grabbed it. Looking in the mirror I brought my hand up to the top of my head and felt the fuzzy little triangles I saw in the reflection. I looked up to Inuyasha, dropped the mirror and fainted.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Great, she's out again." I muttered to myself.

"I don't blame her." Dr. Shippo pulled nervously at his collar. "We contacted her relatives and they should be here soon. You should probably stay to give them the run-down after I explain the medical side of the tracks." He glanced back at Kagome for a second and turned red. "Sh-she doesn't look bad as a demon, but now you've got yourself a problem."

"No shit Sherlock." I ground out. "I'll talk to her folks see what I can do."

"Despite the obvious problems," He cleared his throat again, "You did save her life. For that fact alone, her family should be happy."

Hah. Fat chance.

It only took her family 10 minutes to get here after my wonderful conversation with Dr Shippo. I looked at them and inwardly cringed. Why did the family of the girl's life I'd just ruined have to look like one that cared. Great. What am I gonna say? 'Sorry your daughter was in an accident and I just linked her to me for the rest of my demon life. But I saved her.' Yeah right. I got a funny feeling when I saw the old man standing beside the middle-aged lady kneeling next to... what was her name? I took a quick glance at the clipboard and saw Higurashi, Kagome in the doctor's messy scrawl. Kagome... It fits.

"Be gone demon!" Shouted the old man that I figured was Kagome's grandfather.

"Stop it dad, this is the one who saved our Kagome," The lady piped in, "Am I right?"

"Well yes and no." I answered uncertainly.

"I'm not sure I get what you mean."

I found myself spouting the same crap I told myself wouldn't work and added the little bit that the doctor said about the ritual.

"Oh my." Here it comes, I thought, "Well I guess that would explain the little black ears on Kagome's head, now wouldn't it?" she said to herself.

That's all she had to say? The ears? Did she realize that she was now linked to me?

"Well I have to thank you for saving my daughter. I realize that this might put an odd damper on our situation."

"A damper? Kagome is now a demon!" shouted the grandfather. At least there was one sane person in this family. "I must get my sutras and ward off the temple. She is a danger now!" Scratch that last thought.

"Dad!" said in disgust.

At that moment a demon walked in. He looked roughly my dad's age. "Did what this doctor tell me the truth? Some dog-demon marked Kagome?"

"Kaito!" Mrs. Higurashi ran over and hugged what I guessed to be her mate. "Yes! This young man saved our daughter." She gestured to me.

He looked me over and I stared blankly at him.

Recognition sparked in his eyes, "Your Inutaisho's boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, my name is Inuyasha." I answered quietly, wondering to myself how he knew my father.

"You know the extent of what you've done, right?"

"Yes sir, I do. It was all I could think of doing at the moment. I still can't come up with anything else that might have saved your daughter."

"I thank you for that." I nodded "Dr. Shippo said when she wakes up again we can take her home, but I think it would be better if you take her." I saw Kagome twitch in the corner of my eye.

My eyes widened for a second, but then I understood. Because of the connection, I couldn't be away from Kagome for long.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were like saucers. "W-what? Why is he taking her with him?"

"It's for Kagome's own safety; besides, I think Inuyasha understands why. Suki, you take your dad and Sota back home. I will contact Inutaisho and talk about what we're going to do from here."

Mr. Higurashi shook my hand as Sota and Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome good-bye. They all left at once and I heard Kagome groan.

"So you are awake. You little sneek. Didn't you want to talk to your family?"

"No." I wasn't surprised by her answer. "Mom's a worry wart, Gramps hates me and Sota's probably so confused right now." She pulled the pillow from behind her and chucked it at me. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Hey! I saved your life! You should at least be grateful." I caught the pillow but my claws dug in the soft material and it tore under its weight.

She stared at my hand for a minute and back down to the half a pillow. Her face paled and she lifted her hand to look at her own fingers. Seeing the sharp talons at the end of each one her eyes filled with tears. "I'll never be normal again." I was so stunned with the sudden changes of emotion. "I'm not cut out to be a demon."

"If it helps, you don't look bad." I said uneasily. I was never good with crying women, but Kagome deserved a few tears and a little privacy. I was walking toward the door when I heard her wail.

"Don't you leave now too." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm just finalizing all of the details with the hospital and I'll be back to take you... eh... home."

Apparently I just dodged one serious bullet because she nodded and sank back down on the bed. As I walked down the corridor I heard a little sigh from her room and a quiet snore. My shoulders slumped as I walked down the hallway. The last thing I needed was more complications and now my biggest one was sleeping three rooms down on my right.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Love you guys! Thanks for reading another chappie of Trans Claim. I hope you keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

I felt like I was on a cloud. A warm, soft cloud. It smelled good too. I was lying on my side, curled up in a ball with a warm wall on my back. I sighed in contentment. This was lovely. I felt so comfortable and I knew I was safe so it was okay to relax. I was just about to slip back into my wonderful dream when I felt the warm wall move and heard it sigh and reach an arm over my stomach.

I opened my eyes and thought of all the horrible situations I could be in. Looking over my shoulder I saw long silvery white hair and a well muscled arm. I screamed. You can give me that at least, I mean what was a girl supposed to do? I saw his eyes shoot open and I nailed him right in the jaw.

He flew back across the bed and landed on the floor with a painful thud. He got back up and he was cradling his jaw in his hand. "What the hell was that for?" He glared at me for a second and then sighed and sat back on the bed. I stared at him in confusion for a few seconds and then I recognized him.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" I climbed over the covers and lifted his hand away from his mouth to see an already bluish mark fading.

He stared at me unbelieving the picture that stood before him. I could already feel the heat creeping its way up my cheeks so I backed up and stuttered like a coward.

He looked at me for a few moments in silence and then burst out laughing. It was such a deep rich sound that wrapped around me. I couldn't help but laugh with him. Didn't we sound retarded. Here I am sitting on a bed with the man I just socked and all we could do was laugh. Why the hell am I laughing?

"I- I'm sorry." I repeated, staring at the bed covers.

"I don't blame you. I probably would have punched some random guy I woke up with if I had no idea who he was. Then again I'd probably punch any guy if we woke up in the same bed." He smiled. I figured there was a story behind that remark, but didn't pry.

"You're Inuyasha, right?" I ask quietly, praying to myself I got his name right.

"Yeah, the one and only. Do you remember why you're here?"

"Well, yes, but where exactly am I?"

"My house, about 20 miles away from your previous home."

"Previous." I repeated incredulously.

"Yes, due to the... umm... blood transfer, we can't be very far apart for very long."

"My dad can be away for buissness trips out of country and no problems come up with my mom."

"It's an old ritual that is not required for mates. My parents performed it, but it isn't necessary. That is probably why only your human characteristics were showing."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." I sighed. "What would happen if we were apart."

"The tie would break and one or both of us would die."

"Wonderful."

"I'm sorry... I did what I could."

"No! You don't have to apologize. I thank you. Umm... how did I end up here?"

"You fell asleep again at the hospital, I checked you out and carried you to the car. This is your room. I was exhausted, so I just collapsed next to you." He turned a bright shade of red, "My room is down the hall. You can get there through the bathroom connected to your room. It's that door." He pointed to a wooden door to his left.

"Okay that'll be good to know. Do you think we can go to my house and pick up my stuff?"

"Already taken care of. Your mother packed your stuff and should be on her way."

As if on que, the door bell rang. Inuyasha led me down stairs into a grand foyer. He opened the door and my mom walked in carrying a box and my dad was buckling under the weight of leaning tower o' boxes.

"Dad!" I ran over and quickly grabbed the top 3 boxes. I thought they would be heavy, but they were as light as a feather.

"Don't strain your back honey." My dad called after me.

"Are you kidding? These are really light!"

Inuyasha chuckled from behind me. "That's because you're a dog demon now."

"Oh yeah..."

When all the stuff was brought upstairs to my new room, we all made a B-line to the living room.

"Inuyasha, is this your own place?" My mom asked curiously.

"Yes, my dad and I built it from the ground up and my mom did the decorating."

"It's very nice, elegant."

"It's very homey to me." I put in.

"Good, because you're not going anywhere." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"I don't see any shackles, yet I'm a prisoner." I replied, feining despair.

"Ha, not yet anyways." Inuyasha said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You be good to my little girl." Dad ordered.

"I will sir. Don't worry, she's safe with me."

"I know that, but is she safe from you?"

"Dad! Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me!"

"He knows what I mean."

I stared back and forth between my dad and Inuyasha. There was a whole book of conversation that was hidden in the glares. I wondered what my dad was referring to. Inuyasha wasn't happy about what was just said. "I told you she's safe. Now drop it."

"Hmm... Well, I'll leave you to unpack. Let's go Saki I'm sure Kagome will be fine alone with him." Kaito said with a glare pointed at Inuyasha.

"Wait, but I wanted to talk to Kagome about the wedding."

"Wedding?!" I mentally flinched at the word.

"Well yes dear. I don't want your friends to speculate. We've already contacted a priest. You two will be married in private and when you get out of high-school you can have a proper ceremony."

"No one said anything about getting married!" I stared at my mom for a second and then glanced to Inuyasha. He had on a stoic, unreadable face that made him look like he was taking it all in stride. I felt a heated blush creep up my cheeks at the thought of marrying Inuyasha.

"It's for your own good dear. You must know the strain you'll put on Inuyasha."

"What strain?" I asked, confused.

Kaito blushed, that was the first time I've seen him like that. "You'll find out soon enough I'd wager. Saki let's go." And with that they walked out the door without saying goodbye.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"What strain are they talking about?" Kagome asked worriedly.

I guarded my expression, trying my best not to let slip that this was as nerve racking for me as it was for her. "There talking about my season no doubt." I gave her that hoping she'd drop it but it made her more curious. She continued to nag and I found myself in a tough position. I just met her and now I'd have to tell her about the most intimate nature of Inu-yokai. Mating season. I don't think I want to scare her on the first day. "I'll tell you about later." Much later.

"Oh, okay. Would you mind helping me unpack?" She was thankfully satisfied with my answer.

"Sure," I said smiling, "Oh and we go back to school in a month. That will give the school enough time to send us your class schedule, even though its the same as mine."

"I already have my class schedule." She said, raising a brow.

"Not anymore you don't, your going to be enrolled at Yokai Academy. Of course that is because you're a demon now, like me." I explained.

"Well this will be interesting. Do they have normal classes there?"

"Yes they do, but some of them are different. It depends on your type and age."

"What do you mean type?"

"You're an Inu-hanyou. So you will have classes related to our group. I believe Sesshomaru teaches a few classes this year."

"Sesshomaru?"

"My older half brother. He's a full demon, his mother died after having him so my dad mated again and there I was." I explained with a shrug.

"Okay... well we should get the unpacking done." She said and dragged me by my hand upstairs. We stopped inside her room and she gave me a stack of boxes. "Clothes go in that dresser, order it how ever you like, but be neat." She pointed to the dresser in the corner of the room, "Nice clothes get hung up." She pointed to the closet door, "And do you mind if I hang posters?"

"Not at all, just don't put holes in the walls. Mom would have my ass on a platter." I replied.

"In that case, I'll find my scotch tape."

"Thank you. I prefer my butt to stay where it is."

She giggled for a second, "So do I." She went right back to telling me where everything goes. She's a real bossy wench, a bit of a perfectionist too; everything had to be put in such a way otherwise she would freak out. Well not really freak out, but give me this, _'Are you serious?' _look and correct it. I was down to my last box and she was finishing arranging her archery trophies on the shelf.

I opened my box to find underwear, I thought nothing of it and neatly put it in the drawers. It wasn't until I got to the bottom of the box when I found a a couple sets of lacy lingerie. I raised my eyebrow at that one. I could already picture her in the sheer red top and lacy g-string.

"Uh... Kagome?" I said uncertainly, holding up the red material.

She flushed, almost as red as the underwear in my hands. "Th-those were given to me by my friends as a practical joke." She said as she ripped them out of my hand and took the box. She folded the lingerie delicately and placed it on the bottom drawer, separate from all her other clothes.

To my utter dismay, her rosy blush faded and she sighed in relief. "There, much better." She looked around the room in satisfaction. I smiled and walked out of the room, letting her get used to her new home.

The phone rang and I walked to the kitchen, answering it on the third ring. "Hello?"

"So, when do I get to meet your pretty new trans claim?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean, **cough** tee-hee! Don't you just love cliffies? ^-^ Well, I'll see you soon in the next chappie! ~ciao~ REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

"Excuse me? Who is this?" I pulled to look at the screen of the phone, but the caller ID said 'unavailable,' "And what do you want with Kagome?"

"Ah! So that's her name. Well I guess I'll leave you to find me yourself, but not before I find your pretty little intended first. I saw her picture in the news. Such a gorgeous piece, and to think it will soon be mine."

"Okay, you son of a bitch, cut out the sick joke." I growled into the receiver.

"Ah, but this is no joke my boy. Though it shall be a fun game acquiring such a treasure, I do not joke, Miss Kagome shall be mine."

I was just about to tell the sick man off when I heard the definite snap of the phone being hung up. I left the dial tone to ring as I mulled over the conversation. That voice sounded familiar. I let it go for the moment, overcome with the need to see Kagome. I hooked the phone back in its cradle and jogged quietly up the stairs. I heard Kagome singing softly behind the heavy oak door. She sounded beautiful, but sad. I leaned against the wall listening to the melody of the unknown lullaby. I was dozing for a second, lost in the music when I snapped up and bolted for the handle when I heard her scream and a resounding thud of someone falling. I opened the door to see Kagome on the floor rubbing her lower back with one hand and picking up paper with the other.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I righted the over-turned waste basket.

She laughed for a minute, "Yes I'm fine, just had a minute of clumsiness." She bent down to pick up the waste basket and her arm warmer slid down a little to reveal pink puckered skin from a freshly healed wound. I looked at it for a second, rage building up at the thought of someone hurting her. I calmed myself down and convinced myself that it was nothing but an accident.

Kagome stood and teetered for a second so I put my hands on her shoulders to steady her. She said a quick thank you and walked to the corner of the room to place the basket where she wouldn't trip over it. I thought about telling her about the call and asking if she had been bothered by anyone recently. I squelched out that thought quickly, knowing she had enough to worry about, with adjusting and all that.

"Wow." I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I heard the syllable, "Do you realize how good you look like that? How come you get to look like a runway model and I look like a wannabe?" I guessed she didn't mean to say that out loud because of the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"A wannabe? Are you kidding me?" I asked her with brows raised in astonishment. "I'd pay big money to see that ass on the runway, and I'll bet I'm not the only one either."

This only made her flush redder, a color on her I was coming to love. She stood there in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long loose olive green top the hugged the curves of her breasts, and billowed out only making you want to see more of those luscious curves. She could have been wearing a potato sack and still would have made it look hot.

"That aside, is there anything you would like to do today?"

"Yes, I actually want to see my friend Sango."

"That was the girl who was driving the car right?"

"Yes that's her."

"She drives like a maniac! Are you sure it's safe?" I jokingly asked.

"Yes she does drive rather fast, but then again, so do I."

I shuddered at the flashback of seeing the nice car blur by before the collision. "Well, in any case, yes we can see her. She's probably with Miroku, I told him to watch her while I took you to the hospital. Knowing him he's probably already asked her to marry him." I knew that the lecher would jump all over this chance to be with a hot girl. Sango, like Kagome was a real looker.

"Have you seen her? Is she okay?" Kagome's eyes filled with concern over her friend.

"I haven't seen her since she visited you in the hospital, but she's relatively unharmed. She has a small gash on her forehead from the shattered glass of the wind shield, but that is all."

Relief flooded her face and she smiled again. I couldn't help but smile too. I saw the loyalty in her eyes as we spoke of her friend. I soon came to the conclusion that I would become close friends with her too. Oh, how wrong I was.

The moment Kagome got off my bike she yanked off her helmet and ran to her friend. Kagome and Sango both broke down in tears and I smiled as I watched the reunion. I walked over to Miroku and was speaking with him about what happened and I got this feeling that someone was about to attack. I turned around and my instincts were not far off because I found Sango glaring daggers at me.

Kagome was patting her arm and trying ineffectively to calm her down.

"You! You're the one who did this to Kagome?" She said angrily pointing at Kagome's small black ears.

"Yes, what of it?" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"You ruined her! Now she won't be able to go to my house anymore."

I stared at her confusedly, "You got it all wrong, I saved her, so yes she's an Inu-hanyou, but she's alive."

"You don't get it. My family is the main branch of a slayers clan." She covered her face ashamedly in her hand. "If I brought her back over, they'd probably try to kill her in her sleep."

Inuyasha stared dumb, founded for a second.

"Inuyasha, you might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." Miroku said with a smirk.

Sango cringed at the sound of Miroku's voice. "Kagome, I forgot to tell you. That guy over there is a stalker I swear. I've only known him a day and he's already asked me to marry him and bear his children four times! And no matter what I do he follows me."

"That's because Inuyasha told me to look after you for the time being." Miroku said happily.

"I don't CARE!" Sango ground out between clenched teeth., "There is such a thing called personal space." She huffed and turned around with her nose in the air.

I mentally groaned over the situation. Kagome just stood there beside her friend giggling.

Miroku walked over to Sango and patted her on the ass right before she whirled around and gave him an audible slap.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I flinched at the loud noise.

"You better cut the lecherous shit stalker, before tear you a new ass and feed it to you." Sango shouted and stalked off. I looked between her and the poor man that looked pretty dead on the floor and new that there would be something between them soon. God only knew there were sparks now, but I wondered how serious it would get between the recovering demon and my best friend.

"You got off real lucky dude," I said as I knelt over Miroku, "Now you might wanna haul ass over to Sango and apologize before she gets out the big guns."

Miroku comically shivered and ran with a cloud of dust trailing behind him. I laughed at the picture and waited to hear what would happen. As I expected I hear a scream, a crack and saw Miroku flying back to his previous position.

"Home run!" I said and fell over laughing.

I felt someone grab me by my middle and I looked up to see Inuyasha smiling down at me.

"Poor guy, try not to mess with him too much. He's trying his best to keep those two brain cells he has left." Inuyasha said without so much as a hint of sorrow for his poor unconscious friend.

I giggled again as he carried me back to the motorcycle. I put on the discarded helmet and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's waist as he revved the engine.

"How 'bout we get you something to eat and then I'll call those two and see if they're up for clubbing." Inuyasha suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I answered cheerfully.

"Let's ride." Inuyasha said playfully.

"Yee haw!" I screamed as we passed all the cars in the parking lot.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Yay! XD I'm so glad I've got so many readers already! Just an FYI, I'll be out of state for a few day and I won't be able to update. I hope to see reviews on what you think and where I should go with the story. So REVIEW!!!!

P.S. feel free to hit the little button that says G O. You know you want to!

l

l

l

V


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back! ^-^ Anyways I want to specially thank ryuuhime88 for being my first reviewer for Trans Claim. **hugs ryuu and gives cookie** Now on with the story. (Just forewarning this chapter does get a little heated and will point out the rating)

I took her out to a small restaurant that a friend of mine owned. We laughed over ravioli and iced tea, entertaining each other with our own quirky tales from childhood to high school. I was just recounting a perverted story from basketball when I realized how perfect this was. How we could just sit here and not have all the awkwardness of a formal date. It was like I knew her all my life. In this case, I think it was because she's been what I've been missing all my life.

I didn't take a hard stretch of the imagination to see her in a few years sitting with me holding a pup or two and a swollen belly in preparation for another. It would be my family. No. It would be our family. I thought it must have been fate when she was lying in my arms sleeping.

When she woke up in the hospital, I thought that I ruined her life, but it turned out she saved mine. She brought me down to earth. I was losing touch, always at practice or trying to fight off Kikyo. I missed the big stuff, like my mom and dad's anniversary or my brother, opening the new branch of the company. Those were things that you were supposed to remember always, treasured moments in the family. But all I saw was gray.

Until Kagome. She was smart, funny, not to mention gorgeous. But she was never one to flaunt her amazing attributes. She put her friends safety before her own, and that's what really counted in my book. I couldn't help but... Oh God, I'm falling for her. Me, the team captain and most wanted singer that could have any girl he wanted, was falling in love with this girl. In fact I couldn't help but wonder if I'd already hit the ground with a splat. This is happening way too soon. The love, the pictures of the future, this was WAY too soon for that. I should probably distance myself a little, even though I don't want to. Especially since mating season is coming up.

At that time, my demon will take control. I won't have any power to stop it either. If it wants to take Kagome, it will. I hated thinking I would ever force Kagome, but the possibility was there. I would have to talk to my dad, see what I can do to prevent that. I would do whatever I needed to, no matter how harsh, to keep Kagome safe.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I sat on my bed thinking of what has happened to me in the last few days. I watch the famous band Demonic and I get in a car crash. Next day I wake up in a hospital to find out I'm now a half demon and linked to the same singer in the band I had just watched. Now I'm starting to fall for him.

I had originally thought that if I ignored formerly mentioned hanyou, I would at least get by, but he would and could not easily be ignored. Not only was the guy practically sex on feet, but he was protective and tender when he needed to be. Oh, and did I mention he was hot? Inuyasha was perfect for me, right down to the crude humor. Added bonus, best friends on both sides are crazy for each other. Miroku may be a self-proclaimed womanizer, but he had to have some motive to keep going at Sango, when every time he gets his face planted in the pavement. Not to mention the blushes that pop up on Sango when she NEVER blushes. It was odd how it all fit. But I would never admit I was starting to accept it.

At that moment, Inuyasha walked in and I jumped off the bed by the sudden noise in the room. He stood and stared at me a moment and I blushed and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing an outfit I only bought for show. Just to scare my mom a little. When I saw it hanging in my closet I thought that it would be a waste to just let it hang there collecting dust, so I decided to just jump off the deep end. It was a shirt that stopped at the end of my rib cage and had open shouldered sleeves that started on the top of my bicep. The skirt was short and tight. The whole outfit was red and accented with black swirls here and there. To top it off I had black arm warmers and black knee high boots.

At first by his sudden pause I thought it was a little too revealing, but I changed my mind when I saw the obvious growing tightness in hi dark skinny jeans. Why not play around a little, just to shake things up. I quickly looked up and walked over to Inuyasha, making sure to add a little swing to my hips. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him close. I leaned in and hooked my leg around his hips, waiting for him to react. Once I saw him start to reach to pull me closer I turned on him and slipped between him and the doorway.

"Sorry puppy, no bone for you tonight." I added the little bit of innuendo for my own benefit.

I walked slowly down the stairs, knowing full well that Inuyasha was watching the whole time. He came down again in a few minutes while I was sitting on the couch, looking out the window. He caught me by surprise when he grabbed me by my ass and pulled me to him with my legs parted. Inuyasha shifted his hold and put his knee between my thighs, leaning down to kiss me. He put his hand on my stomach and was slowly sliding down when he said, "I won't take you until your whimpering," he slid his hand under my flimsy skirt, "wanting," he pushed aside my panties, "weak." he pulled his finger up my core slowly, dipping in for a moment and using his claw at my sensitive, throbbing nub. I arched into his hand and moaned, but he quickly pulled his hand away and licked his digit. "Two can play this game Kagome, and I hope you know I always win."

We arrived at club Souls and met Miroku and Sango at the front. The music was pulsing, and lights flashing, everyone dancing to the rhythm of the song. Miroku was practically drooling over Sango and I didn't blame him. She wore a black and neon green tube top that stopped just above her belly button and a short, snug skirt that hugged her hips and was in layers of flared neon green that slowly darkened to black. On her feet she wore knee highs and black boots, a lot like mine, that were about two inches shorter.

I pulled Inuyasha to the dance floor. We were going at it for a little while and started to slow down until Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" came on. I swung my hips to the pulsing beat and then ground against Inuyasha at the chorus. The music flowed around me and let go of any inhibitions. I could feel him hardening behind me and continued to grind and rise my arms. I felt his hands run up my sides and brush against the sides of my breasts. I turned and stepped one foot in between his parted legs to slowly slide forward and down in a lunge. I came back up, brushing my hands against his back. He leaned forward and I leaned back. His hand pulled me to him, connected at the hips. He was about to kiss me when he stopped abruptly and walked away quickly to a table on the other side of the club. I tried to follow, but was lost in a sea of horny teenagers bumping and grinding the way Inuyasha and I just were.

I turned around, not sure I was going in the right direction. I couldn't find a way out of here, so I started walking in one direction. I came to a wall and thought to follow it to Inuyasha. Too bad I never made it.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Another on bites the dust. Yay! I'm going to leave you here to guess what's next. Thanks again to ryuuhime88 for being the first reviewer. I'm still open for suggestions. REVIEW!!! =O ~Kyounney-Blood-Rose~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

A/N: Again, thanks Ryuuhime88 for reviewing. I'm sorry to say, but this is pathetic. I only have two reviews and this is the sixth chapter. You better review, it would be sad if this story ends early. (hint, hint)

I shivered when I felt a tingle run down my spine. I felt that something was wrong, but past it off as nerves. I shouldn't have left Kagome like that on the dance floor, but my control was slipping and I could _hear _my demon talking... _"Take her, she's all yours.' _It scared me to death. I got to hot for me just then and I could have hurt her if I let that control go that I was clinging to like it meant the difference between life and death.

I got that feeling again when I smelled her blood. I bolted off the chair, over-turning the table. I couldn't care less that my hip now hurt like hell. I ran to where I smelled it and saw my beautiful Kagome crumpled on the groud, a trickle of blood running down her forehead. My world suddenly turned to black. I couldn't even breathe. All that mattered was Kagome. I lifted her head gently and saw the jagged cut right along her hairline. I heard the faint heartbeat when I put my ear closer to her chest.

I carried her to Sango and Miroku. Holy hell, they were far gone, I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. I pried the two apart and their angry faces turned to shocked worry when they saw Kagome.

"W-what happened?!" Asked Sango.

"I don't know, I walked off for a few minutes and then I found her on the floor like this." I looked down at Kagome's unconscious form. The blood starting to slow it's flow, it seemed she would recover quickly, but I was dead wrong.

By morning she was still unconscious, but she was also thrashing around. I sat by her bed-side in tears. It was my fault. I should never, ever have left her alone. I still didn't know what was wrong and our call-in doctor didn't either. He said she was going to recover and be just fine. I saw the doubt in his eyes.

In the afternoon, she was feverish and had stopped the thrashing and moaning. It was as cold as death in the house and I still sat there, holding her hand. The gash closed and the skin didn't even looked like it was scratched.

I continued to wait, for a sound, a movement. She had become so still, so quiet. The sun had gone down and I was exhausted. My head was bobbing and I was about to fall asleep, when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see my dad, a worried look on his face. I stood, my hand still locked in Kagome's.

"How is she?" The powerful demon looked down at Kagome.

"I don't know... Doc said she would be fine, but he knew something else was wrong. He didn't know what was wrong either."

"I'm sure she'll be okay. Stay with her, talk to her. She needs to know you're here."

"I know, I've tried... but it's as if the line's dead."

"You haven't tried a mental link?"

"Mental link?"

"Yes I'm not sure it would work though. Because you haven't mated... I couldn't be certain." He looked me in the eyes and saw right through the calm exterior. He was hurt by this almost as much as I was.

"How does it work?"

"It's difficult to explain, you call for her and you might get an answer. If you don't, either the link is too weak or she is."

I sat on the bed and closed my eyes. With her hand firmly held in mine, I called to her. _"Kagome?"_

A picture of her in my head, she looked tired, worn through. She was on the ground and slowly looked toward me.

_"Inuyasha! Help me!" _ Her pale hand reached for me, a shackle was locked around her wrist. A red river flowed down her arm.

_"Who did this to you?" _I walked to her in the blackness.

_"Me."_

I was too shocked to believe it. All of that blood, it was now in a small puddle around her.

I asked the most basic question, _"Why?"_

_"It's following me, searching for me, eating me."_

_"Who is? What's following you?" _My anger built, but fled quickly when I saw the streams of tears flowing down her soft pallid cheeks.

Kagome started fading, like snow, her image started floating away. She reached for me once more and screamed my name before she disappeared completely and the black faded back into the dark room. I collapsed against the strong bedpost.

Kagome moved, a simple twitch, but I sprung to her side despite my fatigue. I couldn't let her leave me.

"Kagome?" my voice a hoarse whisper.

Her eyelids fluttered, stilled for a few seconds and opened. She didn't speak, didn't breathe. She looked at me and immediately reached up for me. I crossed to the other side of the bed and laid next to her. Only when she was safely wrapped in my arms did I hear a sigh of relief. Her chest rose and fell with each strained breath.

My phone vibrated and I figured it was Sango again. I answered and immediately my anger rose again.

"I'm sure she's thoroughly enjoying my little gift." The dark voice from before spilled out of the speaker like it was a friend who just sent a card in the mail.

"You did this? You sick bastard, what did you do?"

"Ah, it's nothing but a simple curse my boy. Her powers will expel it soon."

Again, before I could reply, the phone clicked and the dial tone droned. I closed the phone and tossed it to my bed, forgetting the call when I saw the look of pain on Kagome's face. I held her tighter and she seemed to calm a little.

I pushed back a lock of hair that had matted itself to her forehead and gasped. My eyes widened and I saw a black character slowly growing darker. I finally had my answer to what she said was searching for her. It read shi. Death.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was dark. I sat alone in this darkness with chains holding my wrists. All of the scars from my cutting episodes suddenly seeped blood like they were fresh wounds. I cried over the pain, thinking to myself that this was better that feeling nothing at all.

There was a presence in the darkness, closing in on me with every drop of blood. I tried to move, but the pain was too great. I was trying to think of something to calm me, but all I saw was black. I heard a voice, quiet with distance.

"Kagome?"

I then saw him, he looked tired, as if he had just gone through a battle. I reached for him and called for help. Oh, how I needed him now.

He walked closer, but his image was hazy, like a dessert mirage. He looked at me, his gaze fixed on my flayed wrists.

"Who did this to you?"

"Me." I answered. He asked why and I answered him the best I could. I couldn't put a name to the presence.

"It's following me, searching for me, eating me."

His expression turned to one of protective anger, "Who is? What's following you?"

His image started to fade... or maybe I did. I reached for him, his name a loud screech from my mouth. Then he was gone.

I was alone again. This blackness swallowing me in the silence. I couldn't feel, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even move. I was chained and held down like a fine catch for slaughter. It ate at me. All I could do was watch as the dark consumed me. Then there was a bright light. It was so bright that all of the darkness ran away. A hand reached down and I grabbed it. The chains turned to dust and I was being pulled into this serene glow. I saw a girl who looked like me, except she was dressed in traditional priestess robes. She was my mirror image of me, but she was bright, powerful, caring. She pulled me into a warm embrace and then the wonderful image faded.

I was in my room again. Though it was dark an when I looked up I saw Inuyasha and reached for him with as much desperation as I had carried in my reverie. He walked around and pulled me into his arms. A warm feeling came over me and I fell into a peaceful sleep. When I dreamed, there was no darkness, there was no blood. All I saw was Inuyasha and his bright amber eyes.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Another chapter complete... D= I couldn't help but notice my lack of reviews... again I'll mention I want reviews. Constructive criticism is important in writing a story and I'm sure you have questions about this chapter. I would take time to answer them IF I KNEW WHAT THEY WERE!!! Anyways love you guys and see you next time. Ciao ~Kyounney-Blood-Rose


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

A/N: Thanks Pixiepuff101 **gives her a cookie **I'm afraid you'll have to find out who the stalker is on your own. I still want reviews, but I'm happy because I've hit 10'000 words! **happy dance**

I couldn't sleep, couldn't dream. Though Kagome seemed finally at peace, I was still on guard. In those first few minutes, when I couldn't tell if she was alive or not, I felt my whole life, present and future, shatter around me. My hopes that she would be okay and this nightmare would end died when I met her in the darkness with blood staining her wrists. She said that she did that herself. Were those scars from her cutting herself? I paled at the thought.

I held Kagome tighter. Why? What would drive her to kill herself? Kagome shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. I was so relieved to see her eyes without pain. She looked up at me and I swore her eyes flashed a clear, bright violet, before turning back to chocolate brown. She sighed in relief and hugged me around the middle. I was so shocked, at first I froze, then I wrapped my arms around her again tucking her head under my chin.

What the hell has been going on? Why me? I saved her from a car-wreck and all she's done is been a magnet for trouble, attracting curses and stalkers. I'm starting to get sick of it, but when I look down at Kagome, I couldn't hold that anger. I needed her, I didn't understand this at all, but I did. I need to talk to Myoga, he might know what's going on.

"Inuyasha?" I jumped at the sudden noise.

"What is it? Are you in pain? Do you have a fever?" I continued to list ridiculous symptoms until I couldn't think of any more. Thank God Miroku was the health major, not me. I breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head to every one.

"Please, don't leave me." She snuggled into me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I won't my love." I rubbed my hand over her hair and we drifted off to sleep together.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up groggy. It took me a few minutes to lift the haziness of sleep from my vision. It was way to bright for my eyes to handle at the moment so I put a hand over my eyes as I sat over the edge of the bed. All of a sudden the door burst open.

"Come on lover boy, you have to see this!" Miroku pulled me from the bed and out the door, I didn't have a moment to register what was going on. We flew down the stairs and through the sliding glass doors. My ears twitched at the sound of an acoustic guitar. Miroku let go of my hand and put his finger up to his mouth, telling me to be silent.

We crept quietly through the backyard to see Kagome on the swing, playing my moms old guitar with great skill and singing a familiar song. As I got closer I recognized the lyrics.

_To be hurt,_

_To feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked_

_when you're down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_and no one's there to save you._

_No, you don't know what it's like._

_Welcome to my life._

I watched in confused awe as the words tumbled from her lips. She continued to sing, but the further she got in the song, the more her words hurt. I felt like someone had put a vice over my chest and kept tightening it, turn by excruciating turn. The sadness hung in the air. Not quite finished with the song, she stopped and broke down. The tears flowed free from her eyes and her strangled screams pierced my ears. Miroku held me back, but I pulled free of his hold and ran to her.

By now Kagome had dropped the guitar and curled up in a ball, no emotion on her porcelain face. I reached to touch her, but when I got too close a painful shock vibrated through my body and I was flown back. It was then I could see the translucent violet barrier. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, but there was no sadness or grief on her face. She looked like an empty shell. I reached again, with the same results. Ignoring the pain in my right arm I stepped forward to reach for her again. Miroku jumped in and pulled my arm back.

"You're gonna kill your self! Look at your hand!" Glancing down, it was riddled with cuts and smoke curled up from my burnt palm.

"I don't care!" I pulled free again and pushed at the barrier, only to get flung back twice more. "Kagome! Please, come back!" I walked toward the barrier once more, taking the brunt of the force with my shoulder. Electricity like energy crackled and snapped at me. I refused to be thrown again. I closed my eyes and pushed through. "KAGOME!" The barrier vanished with a blast of bright white light.

I collapsed to my knees, my body covered in cuts and gashes. I touched her face, with one hand and used the other to wipe blood from my eye. Her eyes opened, that violet color slowly fading. She saw me, jerked into an upright position. Recognition cleared through her confusion and tears sprung from her eyes once again. She got up and ran without looking back. Miroku rushed to help me as I struggled to follow.

"I'll tell Sango to get her. You're not going anywhere."

"Kagome." I reached a hand out to her as I watched her go.

A sudden pain ripped through me, intensifying the farther she got. I couldn't move I fell to the ground. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Miroku screaming for medical help.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I ran, and ran, and ran. Everything passed in a blur. I couldn't go back. I hurt him. The one person I knew who really cared and I hurt him. All I remember was this ache in my chest as I thought of _her. _I wanted to be alone. Hell, I was already. No one knew me, what I was going through. I stopped when my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I sat in the middle of the street, hoping a car might run me over. Death, it was clean, easy.

There was a piece of shattered glass next to me on the road. I sliced my wrist with the intention of bleeding out. I screamed when it wouldn't work and cut deeper. I thought how cowardly I was being, but ignored the idea. With each wound, the blood oozed out and ran down my arm.

Laid back on the pavement when the pain came. I thought my body was on fire. I turned to my side and saw the cuts and burns start to creep their way up my arm. What were they from?

I laughed, I didn't care. I was getting my wish. The pain consumed me until my thoughts were drowned out by a hoarse whisper.

_Alone. _

_No one knows. _

_You'll die alone. _

_Peaceful. _

_Alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

_"Kagome! Don't leave me! Come back!" _Inuyasha's voice rung loudly through my head. I pictured the way he looked when I left. Cut. Hurt. Burned. It was all my fault. _"It's not your fault! Please come back! You won't be alone!" _I scoffed, what did he know. Nothing! _"You're right, I don't know anything.... but I can't help when I don't know. Come back and tell me! We need you. I need you."_

I cried. How can I come back? How can he want me back? What happened to the peacef... _"No! I won't let you die! You will not be alone._

I rose to my knees, the pain pulling me back to the blood covered concrete. I fell, face down, weeping.

"I'm sorry! I can't do it!" I screamed.

_**Yes you can! Don't give up now. You have so much left to do. **_

Though I saw no one on the empty street, I felt warm arms wrap around me.

_**You can't do it alone, so I'll carry you.**_

Everything turned to light. I was suspended in light. Not a scratch on me. I was no longer wearing the dark clothes I had put on this morning. I wore the robes of a holy miko. A mirror appeared before me and I looked into it seeing myself. Burnt, bloody, crying.

_**I'll take the pain, the blood. You need him. Go!**_

"But, why? Who are you?"

_**You. I can't explain now, he's slipping. Hurry before he's gone.**_

The light disappeared and found myself in his arms. His bruised, battered body holding me with all that was in him. A light flooded from my arms and into him, his cuts and burns disappearing and the tanned skin coming back unscathed. His clothes were no longer his boxers and a loose t-shirt. He wore a loose fitting, blood red robe. I looked into his shocked golden eyes and cried, pulling him closer to me by the collar of his robe. His hold tightened around me and tears leaked from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I..." My voice broke and I couldn't find the words. All I had was him, this moment. I needed him. I wouldn't leave him now if I could.

"Kagome... My Kagome..." His words trailed off into a comfortable silence. We stood in each others embrace for long moments. Two demon walked in, long silver hair, much like Inuyasha's. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru. They froze when they saw us.

"Inuyasha?" The deep voice came from the older demon.

Inuyasha only nodded, his arms still locked around me.

"This is... She looks like... I thought you were dying."

"I was." Inuyasha replied. He looked me in the eyes and we separated to speak to the two of them.

"Then what ha..."

"I don't know." Inuyasha said, cutting his father off.

"Neither do I." I added.

"I see... well..."

At that moment Inuyasha took notice to what we were wearing and stared blankly at the old clothes.

"I'll get Myoga. He might have an idea." Sesshomaru said and walked out the door dialing his cell phone.

Inutaisho looked at us and sighed. "I'm confused, but I'm sure we'll get this all sorted out soon." He sat in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. I took this moment to study my surroundings.

"Inuyasha, is this your room?"

"Yeah... wait, I never showed you my room?"

I shook my head and thought that he looked cute with that blush. I mentally slapped myself. Kagome, get your head out of the clouds. This is not the time for day-dreaming.

"Myoga's on his way." Sesshomaru said in his no-nonsense tone.

Inuyasha sat in a chair across from his dad and pulled me onto his lap. We sat in silence as Inutaisho watched us. He sighed again. "My boy's are grown up." He said as he covered his mouth, looking as if he were in dis-belief.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked at his dad. "Took you a while to notice."

They glared at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. I was so shocked by the sudden mirth I couldn't help but laugh as well. We calmed down and everything got serious again when Sesshomaru again left the room and Inutaisho leaned forward.

"I know you to haven't officially mated yet, but I urge you to soon."

My eyes widened too saucers and I felt Inuyasha stiffen underneath me.

"Dad..."

The demon held up his hand to silence his son, "I know, you don't want to hear this from me, but until you do Kagome is in danger." He looked at me and filled in what information I was missing, "Mating season is coming up soon. Although you are 'claimed' by Inuyasha, another demon can still take you. If the control of one of the demons around the city or at your school slips, you could be forced."

"I won't let that happen!" Inuyasha yelled. "No one will touch her." His arms tightened to the point I couldn't breathe. I lightly touched his arm and he loosened his grip. "Sorry."

"I know that Inuyasha, but I need you to be smart. It's a precautionary measure."

"But, I don't think she..."

"I didn't say that." Inuyasha and Inutaisho looked at me shocked and I realized what I said. I turned bright red, "I-I... I mean..."

"See, she already has a positive outlook."

I wanted to slam my face into a desk or something hard enough to give it a reason to be red. I buried my face in Inuyasha's shoulder, the next best thing.

"Besides, your mom and I have waited for grandchildren for too long."

"Dad, this isn't something you can push us into. It will be our decision... later on." I nodded in complete agreement.

Inutaisho wasn't deterred. For the next half hour he would tell us benefits. I rolled my eyes. I never expected him to be the animated sort, but that he was. It seemed that he was just like my dad. Well, he used to be anyways.

I felt a mosquito on my cheek so I smacked it. I looked and saw a tiny man that looked kind of like a bug. "What is that?!" I practically jumped out of my chair, thank goodness Inuyasha's hand was around my waist, otherwise I would have went flying.

Inutaisho burst into laughter, "Myoga, you never fail to leave an impression on the ladies."

"It would seem so."

"It speaks?!"

It was apparently Inuyasha's turn to laugh, "It's good to see you Myoga."

Myoga bowed, "May I ask why the young master is wearing the robe of the fire-rat?"

"Actually we were hoping you could answer that." I looked at the tiny demon. "Inuyasha and I were separated for a while and then I was taken here... by... umm... me?" I thought how retarded I how sounded.

"Well... How 'bout we talk through this." Myoga said. "Down to business."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. I'm happy I finally brought Fluffy into the story. (Don't worry, he will appear more.) Anyways, I gave you guys a treat with a long chapter, I want reviews. Is that too much to ask? I thought not. Well, see you next time. ~Kyounney-Blood-Rose~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

A/N: The song Kagome was singing was a segment from 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan. Thank you so much Cuppycake! I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. I still expect reviews from people! Come on, there are plenty of readers.

We listened to Myoga rant on and on about the feudal era. I had my arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and she leaned into me. It just seemed so natural, the two of us. I had to admit, I was longing to agree with my dad before, but took into account that Kagome barely knew me. I knew that mating season was coming soon and it scared me to think anyone would force themselves on Kagome, especially me.

She was so pure, so bright. Because of that I was shocked to hear her singing so sadly, tears falling from her eyes as the song continued. I hadn't realized it before, but she was singing one of Demonic's original singles. I smiled at the thought that she was a fan.

"Okay Myoga, what's with the history lesson? All we want to know is why we are wearing these clothes." I had to stop Myoga at some point, might as well have been now. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Myoga sighed, "That robe is made from the fur of the Great Fire Rat. The robe in itself is legendary. It was owned by a great warrior. Now as for Lady Kagome, she is wearing the clothing of a miko. They signify holy power. You told me earlier that she put up a barrier, that alone confirms that she is a miko. I am uncertain if she is able to purify demons any more because of her now demonic blood."

"Well, great... Again you told us the history, but why is Inuyasha wearing that robe?" Kagome sounded annoyed.

"There are legends that a great miko of the feudal era had fallen in love with a hanyou. This hanyou being the original owner of the Fire Rat Robe. I was just going through this. I have a theory that you two are the reincarnations of their souls."

"What?!" Both Kagome and I shouted at the same time.

"Now mind you it's just a theory, but it is possible and history is repeating itself." Myoga stated.

"Well if he and the priestess were mated and he was in-fact a hanyou, shouldn't they still be alive?" Inutaisho asked stoically. Kagome and I were both interested to hear this answer.

"That's where this get's tricky. The priestess was also wanted by another, a great demon. When he knew he could no longer have her, he battled with the hanyou and all three died that day."

"Are you saying that someone's trying to kill us?" I asked shocked at how familiar the situation sounded. I had recently received those calls, both from an anonymous caller. I held Kagome tighter at the thought of someone trying to take her from me. I needed her, I loved her. I would kill anyone who got between me and Kagome.

"No! I was just pointing out the similarities of the situation Master Inuyasha." Oh how right he was, yet he didn't know it. "I must ask, but what are you going to do about mating season?"

Kagome groaned and I almost did the same. I had enough of hearing about it. "We just went through this with my dad, I don't need it from you."

"But the claim could wear off!" Myoga shouted, "She would be left a demon and still connected, but your claim would no longer be... valid. Wait to long and she's fair game for other male demons!"

"Is this true Myoga?" My father asked seriously.

"Yes My Lord, it puts lady Kagome in greater danger the longer they wait."

Kagome stood up and walked toward the door, "I'm through listening to this. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change. If you absolutely need me, I'll be in my room." She walked out and closed the bathroom door quietly. I sighed, wishing very much that I could go with her, but I knew that I had to stay with my father and the flea.

"Look son, I know this was something you didn't want to hear, but it was something you needed to. I still want to hear Kagome's side of what happened earlier. Myoga and I will talk with your mother and tell her you're alright." With that, my father and the flea both walked out my bedroom door.

I flopped down on my bed. What was I going to do? I couldn't let Kagome be in that position, but I would never take away her choice. If she was strong enough to repel me when she was so vulnerable she should be able to protect herself... right?

I heard Kagome scream and quickly bolted through the bathroom door into her room. "What? Kagome are you okay?"

She was sitting on the floor in the clothes she wore previously. From what she told me, her clothes were in good condition. Not a rip that wasn't supposed to be there, not a spot of blood.

"My clothes... They just a-appeared!" I looked down and saw that my boxers and t-shirt had also returned, without so much as a stain or burn from earlier. I sat down on the floor, utterly confused. "Kagome, you need to tell me all that happened. I need to know... Now!"

She sighed and closed her eyes in remembrance. "I ran, I had to get away. I knew I had hurt you and I couldn't go back knowing it could happen again. When I couldn't go any further, I collapsed on the ground. I hoped that maybe some car would run me over." She laughed uneasily, "How stupid does that sound?" A rhetorical question because she continued before I answered. "I couldn't stop myself, I promised... myself... that I would stop trying to take my own life." The room grew still and quiet. Kagome could no longer mask that pain with her smile. I saw right through it.

She hesitantly started again, "Before I... There was a sudden burning pain, and I saw the cuts and burns you had gotten from me on my own skin. I kept thinking that I was getting my wish." She laughed again without humor. Before she was staring at the floor, but now she looked directly at me, "Then I heard you, you would tell me to come back. I tried, but I was too weak. I kept hearing this voice in my head that I would die there, alone, peacefully. Then the strangest thing." I couldn't help but wonder what she meant because I didn't think there was a possibility that things could get stranger.

She wrapped her arms around herself, "I felt like someone was holding me. Then I heard the voice change and intensify. I was surrounded by this white light and I saw myself in a mirror. It was then I saw that my clothes had changed. The person had switched with me. She told me that she would carry my, she would take the pain..." Kagome choked on tears for a moment before calming herself, "Then I ended up with you."

I sat there, absorbing all that she said. I now believe Myoga was right. It's hard to think of us as reincarnations of a couple from the feudal era, but it was just right there. Everything laid out so cleanly. It still scared the hell out of me that there was some bastard who wanted me dead and Kagome for...

I stood up and pulled Kagome into a tight hug, "I will never let anything happen to you. I will never let you get hurt." We stayed in said position until Kagome ran out of tears. After wards I told her to go downstairs and grab something for us to eat while I took care of my mom's guitar.

I was just putting the instrument back into the closet in the music room when I heard someone burst through the front door. I ran back to Kagome, forgetting the guitar. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Mr. Higurashi holding up a wall and his wife pulling out white silk fabric from a box. Kagome just stood there, baffled at the sudden return of their parents.

"Kagome? Umm... why are your parents here?" I just stood there frozen.

"Oh, Inuyasha dear! I have your tux in the car, would you go get it Kaito?" Mrs. Higurashi sounded so enthused about this. I looked at her as she was holding a dress up to Kagome.

"What's all this about?" I asked completely befuddles by the situation.

"Your wedding dear. We're taking you tomorrow in front of the priest. It will be a small ceremony, only family will be there. You will look so stunning together!" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Mrs. Higurashi continued to babble on about details. She had pushed Kagome into the bathroom and while they were gone Kaito walked in.

I nodded toward him in respect and he followed suit.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Suki was frantic to try the dress on Kagome." He handed a hanger with a plastic bag draped neatly over it, "Suki talked with your mother and got the measurements and I'm supposed to take you to get a ring for Kagome."

It seemed that everyone wanted a hand in our future lately. Kaito walked toward the bathroom and knocked on the door saying that we would be going.

The car ride was silent. There was this tension in the air, so thick you could see it. Kaito broke the silence, "Look, I apologize for being so rude before. I really should thank you for taking good care of my little girl."

"You shouldn't thank me. I did what I had to. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I did, I couldn't imagine life without he..." I stopped myself. I don't need to explain anything to him. Why start now?

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" His expression softened and he smiled a little. "I guess I know how you feel. Saki was much the same for me as Kagome is for you... Then again, Kagome is very different from Saki and I. Her brother is following my footsteps, but Kagome never fit any cookie cutter plan." Oh, how right he was.

He continued, "Suki's excited, she loves the ears and she has her heart set on grandchildren looking like mini versions of you guys."

"Is something in the air up here? Everywhere I turn adults are talking about when Kagome and I will have pups... that is to say... if..." I mentally slapped myself for saying anything. This was her father for God's sake.

"Oh, we know it's coming. No reason to get all bashful." Bashful? Did he just fucking call me bashful? I swore my right eye twitched and I was determined to keep my mouth shut.

We parked the car in front of a small jewelers shop. The place was tiny and old, but it held a sense of dignity. Kaito pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to me. Sighing he said, "Keep her safe." I nodded my oath and he smiled, "Ready?" He unlocked the car door and walked into the shop.

The shop keeper was a very old demon. Hell, he looked older than Myoga. We told him what we were there for and he showed us a bunch of rings that didn't quite fit Kagome. She wasn't the type for a big flashy stone or gaudy gold. He noticed my hesitation and asked me what she looked like. I explained her features and told him that it would be best for something simple, but elegant. Dear God, I said elegant. What was the world coming to? What's next, the spelling bee?

He smiled and went into the back room coming out with a dark mahogany box that looked like it had been in storage for ages. He brought it to the desk and opened the small silver latch. Inside was a necklace and a ring. Both sported a deep blue stone, but it was a blue like I'd never seen before. It was almost deep enough for purple, but still was blue. The stones were identically cut and were of a decent size. The ring was a simple silver band that was accented in diamond's. The pendant hung from a smooth silver chain and was also accented with small diamonds.

"This one is special." The man said, "It belonged to my late wife before she died. I gave her the ring on our wedding day and the necklace the day she gave me my son. They hold a great history. I think that these would suit your bride nicely." He handed me the box and I looked at him confused for a moment, "Those jewels are too precious to sell, I give them to you as a gift. It is time that they had another chapter in their history."

I told him it wasn't necessary, I would gladly pay for them, but he refused smiling.

"Kaito," He bowed to the man beside me, "It is good to see you. I trust Suki is well?" Kaito smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is. This actually is Kagome's future husband. They are getting married tomorrow."

The old man smiled wide and pushed us out the door. I looked at Kaito when we got back in the car, "You know him?"

"That actually is my grandfather. What he said was true, that jewelery belonged to my late grandmother. I thought he was going to give them to me when I told him I would marry Suki, but he said that the ring would belong to another. I guess that other person is you."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The dress was beautiful. The soft white silk was light and delicate. It's back drooped to my waist and the front hung nicely on my frame. I wore no jewelery and let my hair hang naturally in loose curls down my back. My parents left for the night and said they would pick us up in the morning to take us to the ceremony. I quickly fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms on the couch. It was hard to believe that this all happened in one day.

That night I dreamed of the miko in the mirror and I woke to Inuyasha carrying me upstairs. He laid me on my bed kissed my cheek and left the room. He didn't come back until I was already dressed. I have to admit he wore his tux well. It was black and he wore a red button-up shirt underneath. We walked outside just as my parents were pulling up the drive.

The ceremony was short, easy. Like promised, our families were there. We said our vows and the priest asked me one of the most important questions in my life. I answered, "I do."

Then he turned to Inuyasha asking the same life altering question. Inuyasha grabbed my hands and held them between us, he answered looking into my eyes "Now and forever."

As soon as the word escaped his mouth he pulled me into a gentle kiss. His forehead rested against mine when we parted and he said, "To our future." and he slipped the ring on my finger.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/'N: Don't you worry, this is not the end! Next we're heading for school and band performances. I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ~Kyounney-Blood-Rose~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

A/N: I'm back! **grins evilly **Anyways... Now that they are married there are a few things to remind you of. Yes, they will still be going to school. There will be mild Sango/ Miroku and Rin/ Sesshomaru later on. I hope you don't mind, but I might slip a few sports in their school year as well. This is just an F.Y.I. On with the story!!!

I sat back stage and I listened to Demonic practice. It was odd that only a little while before I was one of the girls in the crowd. I was speaking with a girl named Rin. She was such a sweet woman, an so pretty too. More cute than anything else, she was short and petite, it surprised me that she was the manager of this band. As we were talking the final chord of a song echoed through the stadium. This venue carried sound well because I could here it echo off the back walls.

I had been watching everyone pack up when Inuyasha motioned for me. I told Rin I would be back and walked to Inuyasha. "It sounds great! You guys are gonna bring down the house here next week." I noticed that I was getting odd glances from the other band members who didn't know me yet as I sat down.

Inuyasha gave me a quick hug when I scooted next to him, my feet dangling from the stage. "Thanks, but we're not quite ready. There's a song I need to run by you."

"Why do I have to approve? It's your song." I looked at him funny.

"Because you're gonna be singing it."

There was a pause of silence and then I screamed, "What?!"

Inuyasha covered his ears and winced a little, "Tone it down, that's why I'm showing it to you first." He pulled a piece of sheet music from his guitar case and handed it to me, "Besides, you won't be singing alone. Rin has already approved of the song." He shrugged.

I snatched the lyrics from his hand and read them through. Tears pricked my eyes when I got to the end, "Oh, Inuyasha!"

"So, do you wanna try it?"

I nodded and he pointed out what parts he would sing, what I would sing and what we would sing together. He started to play on his guitar. The amp wasn't hooked up so all you could hear were the light strums.

Inuyasha:

_You come to me,_

_With scars on your wrist._

_You tell me, _

_'This will be the last time feeling like this.'_

Kagome:

_I just came to say good bye,_

_Didn't want you to see me cry._

_I'm fine..._

Both:

_But I know it's a lie..._

_This is the last night you spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you spend alone._

_I'll hold you my arms and I won't let go._

_I'm everything you need me to be._

Inuyasha:

_Your parents tell you everything is your fault,_

_but they don't know you like I know you._

_They don't know you at all._

Kagome:

_I'm so sick of when they say,_

_'It's just a phase. _

_You'll be okay.'_

Both:

_But I know it's a lie..._

_This is the last night you spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you spend alone._

_I'll hold you my arms and I won't let go._

_I'm everything you need me to be._

Inuyasha:

_The night is so long when_

_everything's wrong._

_If you give me a chance,_

_I'll help you hold on._

_Tonight,_

_Tonight._

Both:

_This is the last night you spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you spend alone._

_I'll hold you my arms and I won't let go._

_I'm everything you need me to be._

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_and I'll be your reason why._

Inuyasha:

_The last night away from me._

_Away from me..._

The song ended and I wiped my eyes dry. It was a little rough when we sang it, but none the less, it was beautiful. The lyrics really hit home. I hugged Inuyasha around his middle.

"Will you do it?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. I laughed and nodded.

Then there was clapping. I sat straight up, accidentally hitting Inuyasha's chin with the back of my head. We both looked where the laughing was coming from and saw the rest of the band and sound crew. I rubbed the back of my head and Inuyasha cradled his chin in his hand. We looked at each other, at our small audience and then back at each other. Then we burst out laughing.

Miroku walked up to us chuckling as he pulled Inuyasha to his feet. "It sounded great and there was a smash ending!" He winked when he said the last part.

Inuyasha held out his hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up. "Hey Miroku." I smiled, "Since I know you've probably been bugging Sango, how's she doing?"

"Fine, fine. It's normal for her to say she'd skin my ass and hang it out to dry, right?"

I laughed, "Yep! That's Sango alright. It just means she has a thing for you and doesn't want to."

"Really?"

"Don't get your hopes up though. The more she like you, the harder she hits." I saw Miroku wince a little and I covered a giggle with a cough. "She hits pretty hard anyways, I'm sure you noticed."

"Oh, did I."

I squeaked when I I felt someone's hand on my butt. I looked right away at Miroku, but noticed his hands were to himself. I recovered quickly and stepped back, stomping on someones foot hard. When I heard them yelp I spun around and knocked him right in the jaw. A wolf demon went flying back.

Inuyasha growled and picked him up by the collar. "Don't touch her wolf!" I saw red flicker in his eyes and then simmer down back to a molten gold.

"I don't smell your claim on her and I want her."

Inuyasha growled again and I walked over to the pair. "Yes he claimed me... whoever you are." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Try a stunt like that again and you won't be walking for a month."

Inuyasha put the demon down, satisfied. "Hands off Kouga. She's mine."

"I'm flattered Inuyasha, but I'm not a possession."

Kouga guffawed and turned to me, "Why are you with dog breath over here?"

"Because I am, and if you check me out one more time I swear I'll kill you."

Kouga put his hands up, "Just checking the assets, and I must say you have 'em all." I felt my right eye twitch a little and I punched him again. He went flying off the stage, landing on some of the seats and I walked off the stage and out the door.

I leaned against the side of the large brick building trying to cool down. Inuyasha soon joined me with his guitar in hand. "Sorry about that, that wolf doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself and his mouth shut."

"It's okay. That wasn't the first time something like that happened. Lets go home.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I sat on the couch while Kagome walked into the kitchen. Myoga had been right. Kouga hadn't smelled the claim and made a pass for Kagome. That scared the shit out of me. What was I going to do? I could just be around her at all times, but then she'd think I'm stalking her. There would be times when she'd want to do things with just Sango or some other friends and I wouldn't be there. Then there was that freak who keeps calling about her.

I sank into the couch as I thought. I heard pots being shuffled in the kitchen and water being poured. I thought nothing of it. No point in worrying. I couldn't think of anything to do.

_'She would be left a demon and still connected, but your claim would no longer be... valid. Wait too long and she's fair game for other male demons!' _I heard Myoga's voice ring in my head. Hell no! I wouldn't let anyone else touch her, but the question was how.

All my thought disappeared at the smell of ramen coming from the kitchen. I stood and walked into the kitchen just as Kagome was pouring ramen out of the pot, equally into two bowls. "Dinner's ready Inuyasha! Oh!" She jumped a little when she saw me.

I laughed and grabbed chopsticks from a drawer and glasses from the cabinet. I set the chopsticks down and filled the glasses with water. We both sat down at the table and dug in. "Thanks Kagome." I said between slurps.

She stopped for a second, and her face was blank. "Didn't your dad say something about the whole claim thing."

I nodded, "So did Myoga after you left."

"Kouga said he didn't smell the claim anymore..." She trailed off and grew silent again. Then she shrugged and went back to eating, "I can handle anyone who hits on me... Kouga for example, too easy."

I smiled at her confidence, it's true she did take Kouga down, but there were other demons and what if they gang up on her? I played through every situation I could think of and none of them ended well. I growled at the picture of some demon taking Kagome. I would never let that happen. "Just be careful, okay?" I sounded a little too worried because I let my emotions slip a little.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha, besides, I'm in all of your classes. We'll be together the whole day." I couldn't help but feel happy at that. It was true, but I was still worried.

I nodded my agreement and smiled, "We'll deal with problems when we get there."

We finished our ramen and I did the dishes. When I walked outside toward Kagome I found her asleep on the bench swing. She deserved a little more sleep. We had been through so much the past few days. I carefully lifted her head and sat next to her. I turned so her head rested on my stomach and she was supported between my legs. Kagome mumbled a little in her sleep at the movement. I smiled as she cuddled into me. I leaned my head against the chain of the swing and in minutes was as out of it as Kagome.

I dreamed of a hanyou wielding a large fang-like sword. There was a great battle with the advancing darkness, It's shadow reaching like tentacles across the battle ground. Then I saw a trail of light pierce the demon, making it slowly fade. I looked where the arrow had come from and I saw a great miko standing, bow poised in her hands.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Another chapter of Trans Claim complete! I'm so happy. Anyways, I'm still waiting for feedback. This story is FAR from over. I look forward to seeing you next time. ~Kyounney-Blood-Rose~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm on chapter 10! Woot! Any who, I'm happy that we've gotten so far in to story. I'm so excited! But it's sad... I only have a few reviews. DX I need more reviews, feedback tells me if you like it or not, what I should change or keep.

I got tired just watching them. The basketball team had to be on their fourth mile of sprints. The gym, thank God, was open and plenty of fresh air was getting in. There were two teams practicing, shirts and skins. Pinny/ shirt team was the human varsity and the skins team was the demon varsity. There were now two high-school divisions for sports, demon and human. Because the demons were so much stronger and could take more of a beating, they were allowed their own league.

I sat on the bleachers by myself, watching the practice. For the past half-hour all I saw was strength and conditioning. After the last suicide I heard Inuyasha whistle with his fingers. The shrill sound made me wince, damn that was loud. I watched as Inuyasha told them to separate into teams and start a scrimmage, half pinny half skins for the demons and half shirts half pinny for the humans. Their teams divided onto the two separate courts. There was an open basket on the side of the gym, so I decided to use that. I found Inuyasha's ball and was having fun shooting around before I noticed it got silent.

I looked behind me to see the whole basketball team, human and demon, staring at me. Inuyasha looked shocked, but he also looked like he was about to laugh.

"Wu-what?" I could feel the heat coming up in my cheeks.

"Inuyasha... Your girl can shoot!" I looked to see Kouga smirking at me.

Inuyasha walked over smiling. As soon as he got to me he turned around and told them to continue the scrimmage. He turned back to me, "Have you played basketball before?"

I looked down to the floor, "Yes, I played on traveling teams and was on the high-school varsity."

He laughed a little, "I think my players are jealous. You shoot better than half of them." Kouga ran over to us as the ball was being passed in. "I thought I told you to keep playing wolf."

"I will if she plays." He said pointing to me.

"Out of the question, she could get hurt if you play like you should and if she did play you'd probably ease up. I don't want either." Inuyasha I could tell was very strict with the team. I wanted to play though.

"Inuyasha, I don't mind getting pushed around a bit. I push back." Again the games had stopped and Inuyasha sighed when he heard the snickering.

"Alright, but the moment you get hurt, you're out of the game." Inuyasha conditioned.

I agreed. Then one of the demons shouted to us, "She can play on the skins team." He said with a wink. I hated when people did that.

I walked over to him, basket ball in hand. "Thanks for the invite, but," I lifted my shirt just a little so they could see about an inch of skin, "this is as much skin as you'll ever see." I slammed the ball in his gut and turned around in a huff. Annoying horny-ass demon. Inuyasha laughed and I smiled.

"You got what you deserved Bankotsu, now she'll take your spot." He walked off holding his stomach. I picked up the ball and tossed it to Inuyasha, who tossed it into his bag. We started the game over, I was opposite of Inuyasha's team. A tall demon on my team jumped and the ball was swatted back to me. I caught it and dribbled between the demons with ease.

Kouga was the fastest in their group and was catching up to me. Before he even touched me I drove in for a lay-up and made the basket. I decided I would take Inuyasha in man to man. He ran back to our basket and waited for the ball. It was passed in and then chucked down the court. Inuyasha was about to receive it when I smacked it down and passed it to one of the demons on my team. He couldn't get around Kouga and Inuyasha was running up behind him so I stood behind Kouga and called for the ball. He passed it to me and I saw that there were still demons in the lane. I dribbled just past half and shot a fade-away jump. It made it into the basket with a bounce on the rim.

The gym fell silent again and everyone was staring. I laughed nervously and Inuyasha stared at me, just as shocked as everyone else. "Umm... are we going to play?" I asked nervously. Everyone then turned to Inuyasha. He continued to stare at me.

Kouga looked from me to Inuyasha, "Yash, I've only see you shoot like that." All the other players nodded. Inuyasha told the others to continue playing and he pulled me off the court. We walked back to the side court.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I'm sorry, I guess?"

"Don't be sorry that was incredible." He picked up his ball and threw it at me. I caught it, watching him confused. "Shoot it." I took a jump shot just inside the three point. "Again, farther." I took a step outside the three and again shot it. He nodded for me to do it again. I took two steps back and shot without looking, hearing a swoosh, I knew it went in. I took more steps back and kept shooting until my heel were touching the side of the main court. Inuyasha whistled again and everyone stopped. He nodded at me and I continued. I got to half court on the second court when I knew it would be too far to shoot normally. Inuyasha watched and I hesitated. I closed my eyes, praying this would work and threw it over my head. I heard it bounce off the back-board and go in.

The guys on the team stared at me in shock. I saw Inuyasha bring his hand to his mouth once again and the shrill whistle echoed throughout the gym. "Practice is over for today."

All of the guys, demon and human, left the gym and there I stood staring at Inuyasha just as intently as he was staring at me.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I sat in the car, my hands gripping the steering wheel and my focus completely centered on the road. Kagome sat next to me, just as quiet. I cleared my throat and saw her head snap to me in the corner of my eye. "That was amazing..." I didn't look at her. I was still trying to believe what I had just seen. God, she didn't even look on the last shot. Well, that wasn't a shot I guess; she kind of just chucked it.

"Thanks." Came her quiet reply. She continued to look at me, "Are you okay?"

I chuckled to myself and answered, "Yeah I'm perfectly fine, I'm still in shock that I saw my wife shoot better than any on the guys on my varsity team." I smiled when I remembered all of the looks on the team's faces, but I smiled even bigger when I realized that this beauty was married to me. "Just so you know, school starts in a week. I already have supplies for you. I could hand you your schedule, but you won't need it; just follow me."

"Alright. By the way, are there any... what do you call them... elective classes or extra curricular classes?"

"Oh yeah! Fourth hour is in school band practice and eighth is art. I suck at art, but it was the only class with two open seats. Second semester we have the auditorium again and then swimming. Again, it was all that was open."

"That's fine, I like swimming. Sorry that you had to change classes because of me."

"That's okay, you'll be safe. That's what matters."

"Thank you, really."

I pulled in the long driveway and parked in front of my house. No; _our _home. I opened the door for her and followed her in.

"I'll go take a shower, be right back." With that Kagome ran up the stairs. I stood there until I heard the water start. I walked to my room and laid on my bed with my notebook. I needed to catch up with my lyrics, the past few weeks have kept me from the mundane things.

I had completed a rough and started another. Kagome was still in the shower; how long was she planning on staying in there. I smirked when I thought of joining her. I silently walked into the bathroom and stripped just to my boxers. I saw Kagome leaning against the wall with the water steaming as it hit her back. I opened the glass door and stepped in. She yelped when I wrapped my arms around her slender waist.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was squeaky in shock. I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Taking a shower, what does it look like I'm doing?" I kissed her on the side of her neck and she seemed to loosen. She suddenly bent down and I stiffened as her backside accidentally rubbed against me. She came back up with a shampoo bottle in her hand and was grinning. I eyed her warily and she motioned for me to turn. I did, glad to have an excuse to hide the tightness I felt in my boxers.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I saw your silver hair." I heard her squeeze some of the soap onto her hand and I felt her hands start to rub it through my hair. Her dextrous fingers massage the shampoo into my scalp and then they lightly tweaked my ears. It felt so good that I felt a vibration from my throat. Her hands froze.

Kagome burst out laughing and leaned her head against my back. "I didn't know you purred." She giggled as I denied it, "Then what do you call this?" Her hands again rubbed my ears and despite my efforts that vibration started again. She laughed even harder.

"Fine then." I growled low in my throat and picked her up. Simultaneously turning off the water I walked quickly out of the bathroom throwing her on the bed. She fell with a short scream. I climbed over her and trapped her between my legs.

Kagome looked up at me confused with a beautiful blush. I leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "My turn to make you purr." Her eyes opened to saucers when I took her mouth.

"Inuyasha! Come on I need your help for a second." The door had burst open and Miroku ran in the room. He saw us and abruptly stopped.

"What do you want?" I said angrily as I climbed off of Kagome and sat in front of her to block his view.

He stuttered and he turned a deep shade of red. "I-I... I was going to ask you... God, I'm sorry." He turned and quickly walked out. I heard the front door close and my friend swear. I turned back to Kagome and she was covering herself and looking down.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"N-no... I wanted it j-just as much as you."

I laughed, "I highly doubt that." I got up and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. "Here." I tossed it to her and she quickly wrapped it around her torso. I was disappointed that I could no longer see her through the towel. That was a picture I wouldn't soon forget.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Just an F.Y.I; I'm extending this chapter because I know it took me long to update. Enjoy!

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!!! _

My ears lowered at the sound. That was really getting on my nerves. I got up at he same as Inuyasha and we walked into the hallway. We talked about random things, anywhere from Demonic to Myoga's Literature class; talk about boring! We were still talking when we arrived at art and Miroku practically pounced on us. He bowed, "I'm so sorry you two. I walked in and... I apologize."

I turned red at the memory, "It's alright Miroku. I'd appreciate you not bring it up."

"Yes, whatever you want."

Inuyasha grunted and said it was okay. Miroku looked relieved. At that moment, the teacher walked in and we took our seats. "Good afternoon students. Ah! Here are the new-comers. Inuyasha Takeshi and Kagome... Takeshi? Are you two siblings? I didn't know that you had a sister Inuyasha."

"Umm... actually... She's not my sister." Inuyasha said uncertainly.

"Really? Then..?"

"She's my wife." He said. After that he smiled at me. Turning back to the dumbfounded class he asked, "Is that a problem?"

Most of the students shook their heads, afraid of Inuyasha's reaction if they argued. I was stunned that even some of the full demons were scared of him. "Well, that's wonderful. Kagome, my name is Ms. Yura. Now, down to business. We are starting a new project today. We will do some pastel or chalk drawings. It is your choice on which medium you will use. Feel free to be imaginative, I'm giving you much freedom with this assignment." Miroku raised his hand, "No Houshi, nothing inappropriate." I giggled to myself as Miroku lowered his hand.

"Now, the materials are all set out, you may begin when you're ready. I expect your finished piece to be turned at the end of the period. You may talk amongst yourselves." Ms. Yura said.

I gathered an array of colored chalks and grabbed two sheets of paper. Inuyasha thanked me when I handed him the paper. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." He said in a low voice.

"That's fine. I wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact; I'm happy."

He smiled and we started to draw. I was shading in the figure when I realized what I was drawing. There was the miko who called herself me. Ms. Yuri walked by me, "That's a beautiful self-portrait Kagome, keep it up. As for you Mr. Takeshi, you need to work on smoothing those lines." She walked away and Inuyasha grumbled.

I laughed, "It can't be that bad." Inuyasha turned his picture to me and I laughed harder. He shook his head and continued to scribble away mumbling about art class and slap-happy half demons. At the end of the period I had finished the drawing and was sitting there looking at it in silence. This was her. The girl in the mirror. I turned it in and walked out with Inuyasha to our next class.

I looked to see Sesshomaru at the chalk board writing notes for our class. "Sesshomaru?!"

"Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru confirmed.

"You... You're... Why... What are you doing here?"

"I teach health for all years. Speaking of, you need these." He handed me a booklet.

"What's this?" I asked glancing at the cover.

"You instructional manual. Because of yours and Inuyasha's situation as well as you being new, you two will be partners in this. Now go to your seats, its time to start class."

Inuyasha and I sat in back, humans and demons staring at us warily. I soon realized that this was a class that I didn't want to be in. Why did we get lucky enough to be in the class that's current subject was directly connected with Inuyasha and myself. My brother in law taught about claims or Trans Claims. I heard some of the other kids whispering things. One that stood out the most was from an ebony haired beauty in the second row.

"I bet they could show how all this works." She said sneering and gesturing to us. The people around her snickered at the joke, I just grew more annoyed.

"Who's she?" I asked whispering to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, my ex girlfriend."

"Oh, she seems real sweet, you sure know how to pick them." I said kidding.

"Well, I picked you. Didn't I?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Touche. I continued to half listen to Sesshomaru until the bell rang once again. It was the end of the day so Inuyasha and I waited outside the school building, waiting for rest of Demonic. All of a sudden, reporters popped up from out of no where, asking questions and shoving cameras in our faces. Inuyasha quickly pulled me on his back and jumped to his car. He _jumped?! _That was so fucking scary.

"Why..?"  
"They must have heard about the wedding somewhere. I'm sorry, I keep causing you trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine as long as I'm with you."

"Damn right you are." He said gruffly. I laughed at his blatant arrogance. It was that attitude that I had come to love. He was caring in his own way. "Anyways, the concert's tomorrow. Think you're ready?"

I nodded smiling. Hell, I was nervous, but I'd survive. Right?

0-0-0-0-0

The concert went as planned. I sang back up for Inuyasha with Miroku and we had fun. During the break I couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's jealousy when some guys from the crowd were getting a little to close to me. When it was Inuyasha's and my turn to sing it was perfect. The music, the lyrics and the love and truth behind the words. I knew then that it really would be the last night I spent alone.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The concert was the shit! There was a huge turn out and Kagome did amazing for a first timer. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was born doing this. Our duet was the closing and the crowd practically ate out of our hands. I took everyone out for dinner and we had fun. We were sharing stories of ridiculous fans with Kagome and she and Rin really connected. It was a long day, but a day well spent. I couldn't have imagined a better way to wind down after a concert.

I took Kagome home and we watched a movie, some horror flick that was so cheesy that I laughed. I couldn't believe that Kagome was actually scared of this crap. In the middle of the movie during a huge action scene that was actually starting to get good, Kagome jumped on me, hiding her face in my side. I could tell that it was too much for her and turned off the TV with the remote to my left.

I held her until she seemed to calm down and told her to go take a shower and relax, also that I'd be up later. Kagome got up and left, I heard the water start running. Kagome needed some time to relax so I situated myself on the sofa chair and closed my eyes for a second. There was a pulse. My heart beat was amplified and the palpitations ran through my body. I could _feel _my claws and fangs lengthening. Mentally I counted the months; God, why did it have to be now? Dad warned me about this and I should have listened. I kept myself frozen in the chair. If Kagome were to come down now I'd probably jump her.

The water turned off upstairs and my grip on the chair arms tightened. I heard the door to her bedroom open and close so I calmed myself down. Kagome's fine, she's upstairs and safe from me. The soft twang of an acoustic guitar started to drift from her room and her voice joined the melody. I wanted to get closer so I walked upstairs with my nose pinched between two fingers.

Standing silently next to her door, the music swirled around me. It wasn't until the end of the song I heard the sobs. The recently to familiar sound struck me like a falling piano. I found myself running through the door and going to her side. She instantly shot up the moment the door opened. She wiped at the tears then froze.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"I-Inuyasha? Why do you have those streaks on your face?" She stared at me shocked.

"Well... Heh... You see it's..." The words wouldn't come out. During the season I turn into a full demon until practically the end. "They're... crests of a sort. Every demon has them, but they only show certain times for hanyous."

"Like now? How come I don't have any?" She looked at her skin searching for a crest.

"You have them... Did you notice your claws are longer? Or how 'bout your canine teeth?" She put a finger in her mouth and touched her fangs only to pull her hand back quickly, gasping.

"You're right! Why..? Why are they showing now?"

"Um... You see..." I can't keep it hidden from her much longer, she's bound to find out. "It's that 'season' that Myoga and my father were so faithful in warning you about. It can last even through 'til next year, unless I mark and pup you before then."

She didn't seemed shocked at this confession, nor was she appalled about when it would go away. God help me, she smiled!

"I hope it doesn't make you mad or anything," She looked down nervously as she spoke turning as red as the fire rat robe I had worn, "but... I want you... If that's alright."

"You don't know what you're saying!" I was so shocked, "It's not what you..."

"We are married, are we not? And I love you. Besides, if you marked me, we wouldn't have to worry about Kouga anymore."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. It's funny, I knew she loved me, but hearing her say it like that made it all the more real. She was amazing, Kagome had just admitted that she loved me, that she was willing to have me. I didn't walk, I ran. Immediately sweeping her into my arms, it felt so right, so natural. I laid her back on the bed, our lips never leaving each others. Even though school was already in session, I wouldn't waste my chance to be with Kagome.

School could wait.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Thank you my faithful readers. I apologize for taking so long to update. Due to family circumstance, Trans Claim was postponed. Also, I want to apologize for an editing error, Mrs. Higurashi's first name is Suki. Spell check likes to 'fix' names and terms that it doesn't know so it will auto correct. I will do my best in the future to catch this before I send in the chapter. Kyounney~Blood~Rose


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! **hears sirens blaring outside door** I-I mean none of the characters from the TV series or manga belong to me. All props go to Rumiko Takahashi. -.-; There, I said it, now leave me alone!

A/N: This is a content warning. If you are not mature enough to handle adult content, I highly recommend that you skip this chapter. Highly graphic sexual scenes to follow and I do not want to be in trouble for any misjudgment.

Heat, a calming, consuming heat overcame me. There was a feeling in the back of my mind that this was right. I wanted this, I wanted to be Inuyasha's in every sense of the word. His hand ran over me through my clothing, his love ran through me like a flooding river. The kiss we shared was like no other before, the mating of lips made my blood run hot. I could feel his arousal press against my thigh through his jeans and I knew he felt the same I did.

His hand trailed a slow path up my stomach, scorching my skin as if a burning fire. A rough skinned thumb swept my already erect nipples that screamed for his attention. The sensation was amazing. Nerves raced through me. All that there was was this moment. No past problems, no future consequences. Just what we felt tonight. Inuyasha tugged my nightgown up and I lifted my arms for him to pull it off. All that was left was the thin layer of cloth hiding my sex from him. Looking down, I could see I was already wet and ready.

His kisses trailed down from my jawline to my breasts, suckling at my sensitive nipples. That devilish hand of his found its way into my panties and had cupped my most intimate place. He smiled and moaned breathlessly when he felt how wet I was already. Wave after wave of powerful heat swept over me as he continued his ministrations.

"So wet, so hot. Did I really do this?" He asked.

All I could do was moan in response. A devilish glint shown in his golden eyes and he smiled wickedly. His hand pulled away from me but before I could protest his mouth replaced it. I almost jumped off the bed, thank god his arms had anchored me at the hips. He licked around the outside, teasing me. I cried out in pleasure when his tongue entered me in a motion that foreshadowed what was to come. One hand continued on my breast as the other gingerly rubbed my throbbing clit. I was in absolute euphoria.

My orgasm racked my body like an earthquake and Inuyasha gladly licked up the leftovers. He then kissed me, the taste of my pleasure still on his sculpted mouth. It was my turn. I rolled so he was under me and slowly undid his pants, pushing them to his knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way and pulled off his shirt. All that stood in my way was the plaid boxers that he wore. His erection stood as I pulled his boxers down and he sighed in relief that the barrier was gone. I kissed the tip, shy at first, but I soon became addicted to his taste.

Taking him in my mouth, his foot thumped against the bed. I tried not to giggle, but I couldn't help it. He really was a dog. His member was huge and I struggled to wrap my hand all the way around without hurting him. I slowly pumped my hand up and down as I licked him from base to tip. This continued until I knew he was close. I relaxed my jaw and took him down my throat. He moaned loudly, but then pulled me back up to him and looked me warmly in the eyes.

"I will not cum until I am inside you." Again I found myself underneath him. His legs were between my raised knees and his hands braced his weight above me. He looked down at me, his eyes searching, "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

I felt his length press against me and slowly enter. The stretching I felt wasn't painful, but the sudden snap of my virginity was. I cried out and he froze. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed the salty tears from my cheeks. When I calmed he pressed further inside of me. Oh, God did it feel good. My back arched and my legs wrapped around his waist as he slowly began to move. There was still a pinch from my broken wall but the sensation of Inuyasha inside me overtook any pain I felt.

Our breathing escalated as we found our rhythm. In a dance as old as time, we became one. I begged him to go faster and he complied until he was slamming into me and I was at my peak. I could feel the newly born demon in me ache for release. My body willingly complied. I screamed his name in pleasure and he continued his invasion of me until my muscles squeezed down on his member.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and he leaned closer to my body. His fangs pierced the skin of my neck as he spilled his seed into me. He collapsed down on me and licked away the blood from his mark. We fell asleep in each others arms, together, one.

* * *

Oh God was I exhausted. I felt the warmth of the first rays of sunlight on my back. This is where I should be. Holding my mate in my arms, together. She stirred a little and opened her eyes lazily. Her chocolate eyes still had the mist of sleep hanging over them. Looked at me, smiled and buried her face in my chest.

"Did that really happen last night?" She whispered on a peaceful sigh.

"Yes, and I enjoyed every minute." I would have sworn that last night was a very realistic dream, except for the beautiful woman lying in my arms.

"Good because if that was a dream, I think I would have shot myself."

I laughed, "I'm that good huh?"

"Better." She said huskily. She stiffened in my arms and bolted up wards. "School! We forgot about school! What time is it?" Kagome started hustling around the room in every odd direction, holding her uniform in one hand her neck tie in the other. It was really cute the way she blushed when she realized that she was still butt naked. "Stop staring!"

I grinned and walked toward her, lower regions tighter than normal. She gasped and turned her face away in embarrassment. "Why do you look away? You've seen everything already. As well as I have seen you for that matter."

"B-b-but..."

"Sesshomaru contacted the school for me, it seemed my parents were too happy dancing in the back ground to get a chance. Those two are too nosy for their own good."

"You know they love you, as do I."

"You better." I growled, teasing her just a little. I licked the mark knowing that it would cause her pleasure, but not expecting the sensation I also received. I swore all the blood rushed south when she moaned. She kissed me and that was all it took to get us back between the sheets, thankfully tangled together.

* * *

"Oh God. I think I might just die happy right now." I lay my arms and legs spread as I collapsed on the soft grass. I laughed when the two little twins from across the street tackled me and shouted, "You're it!" (I know what you were thinking ;D ha ha. Perverts.) I swept my arms around them before they could bolt off running again. "Ha ha! I think not." I tickled them and they squealed like little tortured squirrels.

Since Sesshomaru tended to be very exact in details all the time, apparently when he called the school they gave us a rather long vacation; not without homework of course. I didn't mind that much though, because Inuyasha had plenty of free time and we could sleep until noon if we wanted. Well wanting wasn't a choice, after some of our nights together, we _had _to sleep in.

Currently my knight with fuzzy ears was here to save the little kids. _Traitor. _I laughed when I heard the two whine when Inuyasha said their mom was there and that they had to go home. We had taken on the job of taking care of the two little kids, Lacy and Lani, while their mom went to work. They were a lot of fun and I loved them dearly. I couldn't help but giggle once again when Inuyasha put them down by their mom and they ran back and tackled a hug out of him.

"Thank you guys so much, I know these two cause more trouble than their worth." Said their mother.

"That's okay, we love having them over any time." I was shocked when Inuyasha said that. I didn't think he liked kids that much, but I learn new things everyday I guess. I hugged the two of them and waved bye to them as they drove down the drive way.

"They are too cute." I said and Inuyasha snorted.

"It's just a little mask. They act all cute and then they attack!" Inuyasha tackled me and started tickling my sides. I tried to catch my breath as he continued to torture me.

"H-hey! St-st-stop! I'll g-get ya-you for this!"

"No you won't 'cause you love me." He then decided to give me an earth-shattering kiss. I kissed back with as much fervor as he started it with.

"You are gonna be the death of me." Inuyasha said as we parted on his laugh. I wish this moment could last forever. Inuyasha and I lying on the grass, pinned under him with goofy smiles on our faces. Sadly that wish came to a close when the dark clouds rolled in and the echo of a distant thunder rumbled across the sky. We thought nothing of the foreboding overcast until it started to suddenly pour from the clouds in sheets.

"Wow. Its really raining cats and dogs outside." I laughed quietly to myself when I saw Inuyasha stiffen a little at the the word cat. I never understood the animosity between cats and dogs, but no matter. There was an unfamiliar flutter in my stomach. I guessed I was hungry so I made some food. Though I had come to love ramen with persuasion of my dearest husband, the noodles didn't appeal to me so I passed my bowl to said husband.

He eyed me curiously as he slurped happily at the noodles. "You okay?" I nodded to reassure him but he wasn't convinced. "Come on you never pass up ramen. What's up? You sick or something?"

I smiled and passed it off on nerves. He seemed to accept that, but continued to watch me. He finished the second bowl and I carried it to the sink, deciding to clean them later. I walked up the stairs slowly and jolted at the sudden flash of lightning.

"Are you scared of lightning? I've never seen you this jumpy." I turned around in shock not realizing Inuyasha had followed me.

"No... I just feel kind of funny, I guess, I'm perfectly fine." That worried look shone once again in Inuyasha's eyes. He skipped up the stairs between us and felt my forehead.

"You're not warm, so no fever. Maybe you should just go lie down, listen to some music... relax. You haven't exactly gotten a lot of sleep at night thanks to yours truly. I guess a few weeks of that can get to even the best of 'em."

I smiled as he continued to fuss over me. He really was too cute, how his classmates found him scary, the world may never know. "I think I might just do that." I walked to our room and turned on some music and kept the volume low. I was about to drift off to sleep when two warm arms wrapped around me. I smiled once again as I slowly slipped into my own little dream world.

_"Not long now." There was that familiar voice, my voice I guess, well... the priestess'. _

_"Not long at all." A deep male voice agreed, it sounded like Inuyasha. When I could finally see, there they were, covered in scars that were partially healed. In the arms on the hanyou that reminded me of Inuyasha was a small bundle of blankets. A small chubby hand lifted and grabbed one of the demon's silver locks. The priestess laughed and cooed to the little bundle. _

_"Are you ready to meet your parents? You're gonna see them soon, don't worry." The scene was so sweet. I felt like crying, these two had taken our scars and now they finally get a moment of peace. I wanted to see the little baby, but before I could, sleep left me._

* * *

_The sweet scene of a family unfolded before me. I realized later that it was __**my **__family. Kagome was sitting in my lap. Her eyes were once again that curious shade of purple, but that didn't seem to bother me at all. We laughed as a baby with matching violet orbs gurgled, annoyed at the sparkly paper that seemed to be taped on too well for his chubby little fingers. He pushed the box towards me and I tore off a little paper from the corner. From there the little baby gladly ripped off the rest of the beautiful paper. _

_Kagome giggled as the little boy seemed more interested in the box than the little stuffed rabbit inside. Sesshomaru joined this scene holding Rin who seemed hugely pregnant saying that the little tyke took too much after his father, explaining that I did the same thing my first Christmas. Once again Kagome laughed, "like father like son, I guess." _

_My chest puffed up proudly at the sight of my little boy. That was my son. My family. My heart swelled with longing to be in this moment rather than watching, but alas that didn't happen. _

My eyes opened and I sighed wishing that they would have opened to the little boy tackling the next beautifully wrapped box instead of to the next flash of light streaking across the darkened sky. The following roll of thunder seemed to jar Kagome awake and I had to calm her down. She seemed on edge, she didn't eat, she jumped at the smallest sounds. I was starting to think she was coming down with something.

It was a good thing that the school let us stay home for the time being. I didn't want my girl going to school if she was sick. She was starting to relax again and she looked up at me as she thanked me. I gasped at what I saw. I reached across her and turned on the light. I saw that I was right in what I had seen. "Y-your eyes... they're... violet!"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about, my eyes are and shall always be brown." she said skeptically, probably thinking I was playing a joke.

I picked her up and carried her to the full length mirror on the opposite side of my room. It was her turn to gasp. She pried her eyes open wider with her fingers and stared at the alien orbs that stared back. "What the hell is this?! You weren't kidding. Inuyasha what's happening to me?"

"I don't know. Should we call for my dad or Myoga?"

"No, not yet. We've caused them enough trouble lately. They'll turn back eventually right?"

I thought back to the dream and decided that they probably wouldn't. I told her this and she asked me why. "Well... er... I had this dream... and you had violet eyes."

"Oh." that was all she said. From our experiences, there was plenty enough reason to trust dreams or visions or whatever the fuck you wanna call 'em. She put on a brave smile and said it was probably nothing, even though I knew she was just as worried as I was.

The phone rang and when I picked up my mom and dad were on the other end; speak of the devil.

"Hey dad." I tried to sound as happy as possible.

"How's our little Kagome doing? Your mom and I are so excited that you two..."

"Fine, we're just fine." I cut him off.

I heard him laugh through the phone. "I just wanted to check up on you because the storm is pretty bad. Sesshomaru is stuck in the city because of traffic."

"Oh, I see. Well I hope he gets out of that okay... Hey dad? I have a question." Kagome flailed her arms and silently told me not to tell. I smiled a little and mouthed back that I had to.

"Shoot." my dad said.

"Well earlier Kagome said she wasn't feeling good," at this point Kagome smacked her forehead in frustration, "We took a nap and when she woke up her eyes turned like a bright violet. Do you by chance know what's going on?"

"Hmm... Well if it had anything to do with the change then her eyes would have turned gold like yours. Violet..." his voice got quieter as he talked to my mom, "Izioa did you have anyone in your family with violet eyes?"

"Not that I remember."

"What about you Myoga? Would you know any reason that Kagome's eyes changed violet?"

"Changed colors you say? Hmm... Bring the phone over here." I listened as my dad told Myoga what happened. Myoga, all of a sudden, made a sound of realization. While this was going on Kagome groaned and turned red in embarrassment. "It is possible that your holy powers as a miko are causing this change Kagome."

Kagome perked up a little, "That might be, but I've always had my powers and this never happened before."

"Well then something has shocked your system enough to make the change." said Myoga, "A change in health, in your case maybe the demonic change. I wouldn't rule out stress either."

"That's understandable." Kagome said.

The line on the other end was silent for a moment then my mom spoke up, "How long ago was it when you and Inuyasha mated? I don't mean to pry, but..."

"Umm... almost a month ago."

"Have you had your monthly visit yet?" Kagome turned a deep shade of red, and I kept picturing the dream in my head. It was spring, if Kagome was pregnant she could have a baby in time for Christmas. The more I thought about it the more I wanted it to be true.

"Yes I did. It was really light, only lasted less a day. And it was pretty late, but it was still there." Kagome only turned redder.

My heart sank as my hopes shattered of the dream coming true this year. I guess it showed on my face when Kagome looked at me worriedly. I heard my mom shew my dad and Myoga into the hallway saying she wanted to talk to us privately. "Kagome, are you on any kind of birth control?"

"No, I'm not a fan of taking pills."

Mom laughed a little. "Neither am I. Inuyasha I know if I told you to leave you wouldn't but could you tune out for a second, plug your ears maybe? This might be embarrassing for Kagome." My voice came out in a croak, but I said okay and put my i-pod on. "Now Kagome, is your period usually so light and short. I mean how light is light?"

"I saw the blood and put a pad in, but when I went to change it there was no more blood. So I'd say pretty damn light." I may have not been able to hear Kagome but I could read her lips. The only problem was that I couldn't hear what my mom said.

Kagome's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She sank to her knees and kept nodding dumbly as she listened to what my mom was saying. I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled out the headphones just as my mom hung up. _Damn. Nice timing. _I picked Kagome up off the floor and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." Kagome just stared off in the distance and couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Are you sick?" she shook her head. "Are you injured?" she shook her head again. "Then what's wrong?"

"Your mom... she thinks... Inuyasha can you take me to your parents house?"

"In this weather?" I looked out the window and the storm was still as strong as it had been when it started.

"Please."

I looked down at Kagome and she looked so broken, lost. This only worried me more. I nodded. "We can't take the car in this weather, the roads will be too dangerous. The best I can do is carry you there." She nodded still staring off into space. I got our coats and we were on our way, I was too eager to find out what was wrong with my Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while. I haven't updated 1: because family stuff; 2: because I haven't gotten many reviews. What do I have, like 10? ;\ maybe I should kill Kagome off. Just kidding. I couldn't do that, but come on! Review! That's all I ask! -Kyounney-


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: YAY! I got a review! My first one in ages **hugs James'Lover13** and an answer to that review... HELL YEAH! ^-^; I'm totally like Mr. & Mrs. Inuyasha's Parents (too lazy to type the weird name) too. Anyways... on with Trans Claim (:

Chapter 12

Kagome just clung loosely to my back as I jumped between traffic. I knew it would take too long to take my car and the roads would be slippery. I jumped on top of a car and the driver shook his fist at me spilling all sorts of lovely language at me. I hopped to the next car, and the next car. Damn! I should do this more often. This was way faster.

I came to a sudden stop when I saw my brother standing outside his car with an umbrella saying, "Don't you dare." Oops, too late. I landed wrong on the roof of his car and ended up surfing down the back trying to stop. I caught my balance as my bare feet hit the pavement.

"Fluffy, sorry. Didn't mean to step on your car. Gotta run."

Sesshomaru only grumbled and _pulled _his car out of traffic, literally. He lifted the nose of the car and guided the small convertible to the curb. Jeez, talk about impatient. Once again I skidded to a stop as I saw him put his keys in his pocket and run to catch up with me. "Where are you headed in this weather?" He looked at Kagome who was still staring off into space, completely dead looking.

"What did you do to her?" He took a closer look and I saw one of his eyebrows quirk. "Why are her eyes..? Dammit, I might as well go with you. I was planning to go out with Rin tonight."

I coughed trying to grasp what he said. Rin? No way, so my dream might just come true. I smiled a little and my determination grew stronger. "I'm heading to Mom and Dad's house." and as soon as I said that I ran. Once again hopping on the cars instead of weaving through the stand-still traffic. A sudden flash of lightning made Kagome jolt up for a second and then shudder. That was too close. I could feel my wet hair being pulled toward he sudden discharge of electricity.

"You okay back there?" I asked.

Kagome only nodded. Sesshomaru was a few cars behind me. I was faster. That was the one thing I prided myself in as a little pup. By being able to run faster than Sesshomaru I could get away with a ton of shit. Ah, memories. I had to calm down. By letting my head keep spinning in the picture of my family I almost slipped twice and I caught my foot on a windshield-wiper.

I knew it was only a little longer to my parents house and I told Kagome just that. Again I felt her nod. "Dammit Kagome, just say something. Whatever is going on it won't be that bad. Please, you not talking is just scaring me."

I heard a hoarse whisper, "Sorry,"

"It's fine, we're almost there." It was like her strength came back because she held on tighter to me and pulled her self higher on my back. There's my Kagome. I saw the house and hopped from the last car onto the front lawn. Kagome climbed off my back and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and shook herself like a puppy to get the water off.

"Inuyasha, you're giving your mate bad habits." Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked once again and he smirked, "That was cute though."

"Shut up Sesshomaru." I growled, calling my habits cute... and my mate? I think not.

His smile only got wider and then the door opened. Mom gasped, "Look at you! You guys are completely soaked through." She turned around looking back into the house, "Honey, could you get some towels?"

"Sure thing." I heard a door open and a crash. I winced at the sound. My dad, the international tycoon and total klutz. He came down the stairs as my mom ushered us onto the front carpet

. He had a washcloth hanging off of his shoe and he was staggering a bit. "Here you go." His words were a little slurred. Probably dizzy. I took a towel and turned around to Kagome. She was about to reach for the fluffy cloth but I instead went around her hands and put the towel over her head. I dried her hair and face as much as I could and put the towel around her shoulders. She giggled when I did the same thing to myself and my hair poofed out in a bunch of places.

"Aw! They are so cute!" My mom jumped up and down and at first I thought she had to go pee, but then she hugged us. Apparently she didn't know her own strength because she squeezed me and Kagome to the point where it was getting hard to breathe.

Kagome coughed and my dad laughed, "Honey, I think you're squishing them."

"Oh dear," my mom gasped "I'm sorry."

"It's okay... I'm alright?" Kagome looked down to her feet. She had been doing that a lot lately. Either there was something really interesting on her bare feet or she just liked the new perspective. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head so she would look at me. I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. I could tell though that this was just a cover. She was scared of something... I just knew it.

"Kagome, why did you need to come here, by the way." She turned red and said that she wanted to talk with my mom. Mom smiled and giddily pulled Kagome upstairs with a menacingly sweet warning not to disturb them. Dad and I shivered and Sesshomaru just scowled.

After a few minutes of silence we heard giggling and talking. I was curious. I mean, who wouldn't be? I nonchalantly walked past my parents room where they were in and I heard my mom telling Kagome about one of my more embarrassing moments as a middle-schooler. I swore my eye twitched as I continued to listen. There was a high-pitched beep in the room. Kagome got silent and I heard my mom skip off to the bathroom connected to her room.

"Negative..." I heard my mom say sadly and mumble a few swears. My eyes widened; Mom never swears. I got worried all of a sudden and I couldn't help but burst through the door, my worry evident on my face. Kagome was wiping her eyes and jumped a little when I came in. She's never been so... I don't know... jumpy... err... skittish before. She just stared at me a moment and my mom scolded me for coming in without knocking.

"I... I'm sorry. I got worried." I looked at Kagome and wrapped her in my arms, "What's wrong? Don't be sad."

"I'm fine Inuyasha." she smiled a little, "Your mom thought I might be... well... you know... and wanted to check. I'm sad because I'm not but I'm also a little relieved. Doesn't that sound horrible?"

"No, it's normal for you to be relieved Kagome." My mom popped in, "You're young, of course having kids would scare you." Kagome nodded. "But just so you know, it was the same for me with Inuyasha. I was just a little older than you when I had him."

"I really don't want to think about that mom." I could feel my cheeks heating up.

She giggled and hugged the two of us, "You guys are staying here for the night, okay? You can stay in Inuyasha's old room. And Kagome, I'll show you those pictures later."

Kagome smiled again and it felt like someone took a huge weight off my chest, "Okay. I can't wait to see them." They both laughed this time and my mom walked out of the room.

I picked Kagome up and cradled her in my arms. I walked to my room; even though I hadn't used it in a long time, the way everything in this house was so familiar still. I looked down at Kagome and smiled. I was glad at least that nothing was wrong with her, though I still ached for that dream to come true. _Maybe next year. _I thought. I laid Kagome on my bed and pulled the sheets up around her. I walked around to the other side and climbed in, wrapping her once again in my arms. She snuggled into me and and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I heard her whisper.

"You don't have to be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry for."

I was rubbing my hand down her cheek softly. It was amazing how soft her skin was, even though I knew the power that lied behind it. Slowly tracing the contours of her face, I realized something. Her crests were gone. Kagome had those streaks of purple down her face signifying her status and a certain season. There was no way in hell the season was over, but her marks were still gone. The only other way for the marks to disappear mid-season is for her to be carrying my pup...

There was still hope!

"Wait here Kagome!" I bolted out of bed before she could reply I was sprinting down the stairs towards my parents and Sesshomaru in the living room. "Mom!"

"Inuyasha, what's gotten into you? Are you alright?" My dad was flustered as to why I was so excited about something.

"Fine." I panted. Yeah... real believable. "Mom..." pant, pant, "Where is the," pant, "test you had Kagome do?" pant, pant.

"On the bathroom sink on my side of the bathroom. Why do you need it? You know it was negative."

"I think it's wrong." I took a deep breath to catch the rest of mine.

My mom and dad gasped and Sesshomaru smirked.

"How? I don't understand? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Her crests... mine too! They're gone," I said pointing to my face.

My moms eyes widened, and I knew she realized what I was saying was true, "You're right! I didn't think of that."

Sesshomaru just got up and started walking up the stairs. I followed, curious, but still eager to find out. He turned toward my room, where Kagome was, and I got all the more confused. He opened the door and stepped to Kagome's side and abruptly pushed her onto her back.

"Hey! What the hell?" Kagome said trying to sit back up.

"Stay down and stop wiggling." Sesshomaru said sternly, "I'm not going to hurt you so trust me."

Kagome nodded and laid back on the bed. Sesshomaru swept the covers down and lifted her shirt ever so slightly. I didn't realize that I was growling until my brother told me to stop being a puppy. I just glared. He undid the button to her jeans and pulled them down a little. I balled my hands into fists, trying to keep from killing him. He was WAY to close for my comfort. Kagome winced as Sesshomaru put a cold hand on her lower abdomen, putting pressure in different places.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see me dad smiling at me; probably to make me feel better. My mom followed shortly beside my dad. Sesshomaru's dower face brightened a little as he left his hand in one spot. He grabbed my wrist and replace his other hand with mine. All I felt was a tightened ball. I had no idea what I was looking for. I kept my hand there for a few seconds until I felt it. That unfamiliar palpitation that roared through my body. I felt a more steady beat and it start to quiet down. My eyes grew wide when I found that this beat was not my own heart.

My face twisted itself into a wide goofy grin and dropped to my knees.

* * *

I blinked in confusion. First I'm told I'm not pregnant, then Inuyasha bolted out of the room, then Sesshomaru pushes me down and was randomly touching my stomach and now Inuyasha was resting his head on my stomach where his hand had been and he was laughing with tears rolling down his cheeks. What. The. Fucking. Hell.

I stared at Inuyasha blankly for a second and then looked to his parents for help. They laughed and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru gave his customary smirk and strolled out behind them. Great.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He didn't move, I couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

"What _are _you doing?" I looked down at him and his eyes slowly opened. He rose, smiled and wiped his eyes before grabbing my hand. He placed it where his head had been.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what? What are you talking about? And why are you crying?"

"Just tell me what you feel when you do."

I looked at him skeptically. Wow, this can't be good. My mate/ husband is starting to lose it. I didn't feel anything. Well... there was something. It was a faint beat, but that was my heartbeat. Wait. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. That wasn't my heart beat. That was... I was... We were...

"Do you feel it? He's there. Right below our hands." He said this as he placed his hand on mine. He tenderly swept me in his arms and laid back on the bed. His head rested on my shoulder as he sat me comfortably in his lap. His hands wrapped around me and were covering the hand I still held to my stomach.

"Did I get this right? I'm...?"

Inuyasha only nodded and I could feel him smile again. "That's our pup."

* * *

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hope you liked the chapter. And how bout this... for a belated Christmas present and a fresh start to the new year... tell me what you think. ;D review review review. ~Kyounney~


End file.
